


i know we can make it if we take it slow

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Restraints, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 143
Words: 26,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Shieldshock prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I'll mark explicit prompts with an *.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [Melifair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/gifts), [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts), [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts), [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts), [freudensteins_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts), [Little_Plebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plebe/gifts), [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts), [multifarious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifarious/gifts), [PieAnnamay07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/gifts), [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts), [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts), [katherinedennings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinedennings/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  "[So pick me, choose me, love me." for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19457686)

3\.  '[Walmart' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19457716)

4\.  '[Cake' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19457749)

5\.  '[Space AU' for melifair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19457788)

6\.  '[Pioneer AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19457803)

7\.  '[Werewolf AU' for typhoidmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19457908)

8\.  '[Tall Darcy AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19457947)

9\.  "[Thieving, rat bastard, pig fu-dger." for typhoidmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458007)

10\. ***** '[Kiss, restrain, whimper' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458052) 

11\.  '[Disastrous Double Date (with WinterBiochemist)' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458097)

12\.  "[Can I kiss you" for melifair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458172)

13\.  '[Hades and Persephone AU' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458211)

14\.  '[Neighbors AU' for freudensteins-monster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458262)

15\.  '[Space AU (2)' for typhoidmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458280)

16\.  "[Did you...mean it?" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458319)

17\.  '[Autumn leaves with bonus Hogwarts AU' for typhoidmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458394)

18\.  '[Scarf' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458439)

19\. '[Cable Knit Sweater' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458469)

20\.  '[Halloween costumes' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458523)

21\.  "[Don't go" for typhoidmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458556)

22\.  "[Can I Kiss you?", "Because I love you, okay?" and 'accidental cuddling' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458616)

23\.  '[Invisible Man AU' for typhoidmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19458682)

24\.  '[Creepy Hotel AU' and "What the hell was that noise?" for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/19459012)

25\.  '[A walk at night with kissing' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21027314)

26\.  '[Dreaming of a white Christmas' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21027377)

27\.  '[Sledding on the shield' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21055499)

28\.  '[Christmas star science' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21055544)

29\.  '[Message in twinkly lights' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21055592)

30\.  '[Drone mistletoe' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21055637)

31\.  '[Snowed in' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21055721)

32\.  '[Mulled wine' for thestarfishdancer, (feat. Bucky/Jemma)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21055835)

33\.  *'[His rough beard on shaved skin' for typhoidmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21357860)

34\.  '[Envy' for thestarfishdancer, (feat. Bucky/Jemma)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21357881)

35\.  '[Greed' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21357908)

36\.  '[Nobody is watching' for typhoidmeri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21357917)

37\.  '[Ghostbusters AU' for thestarfishdancer (feat. Bucky/Jemma)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21358025)

38\.  '[Cuddling' for librarian-amy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21798098)

39\.   ***** '[Dirty talk' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21798119)

40\.  "[Please come back" for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21798155)

41\.  '[First kiss' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21798248)

42\.   ***** '[Lingerie (Steve in the lingerie)' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21798302)

43\.  '[Orally satiated' for aenariasbookshelf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21798377)

44\.  '[Gifts' for renateseline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/21798926)

45\.  '[Huddling for warmth' for pieannamay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22527353)

46\.  '[Coffee Shop AU' for renateseline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22687649)

47\.  '[Isolated' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22688219)

48\.  '[Fakeout makeout' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22697834)

49\.  '[Coffee Shop AU (ii)' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22697867)

50\.  '[Fake relationship' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22718381)

51\.  '[Fakeout makeout (ii)' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22749446)

52\.  '[Bed sharing (ii)' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22749542)

53\.  '[Bodyswap' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22749857)

54\.  '[Huddling for warmth (ii)' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/22749917)

55\.  '[Something Just Like This' for darcylightninglewis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/23524602)

56\.  '[A Guy with a Girl' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/23525142)

57\.  '[The Lost Get Found' for aspiring-trashfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/23526312)

58\.  '[Dancing Queen' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/23526336)

59\.  '[Super Trouper' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/23526363)

60\.  '[Demons' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/23553180)

61\.  '[Elephant Love Medley' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/23650110)

62\.  '[How Far We've Come' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/23651958)  

63\.   ***** '[Mirror Sex; Dirty Talk' for darcylightninglewis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/24324108)

64\.   ***** '[Texture play' for amidtheflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/24335811)

65\.   ***** '[Stealth Suit Kink; Oral Sex; Fingering' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/24338538)

66\.   ***** '[Nipple Play; Body Paint' for melifair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/24338991)

67\.   ***** '[Texture play (Feathers); Blindfolds' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/24339300)

68\.   ***** '[Biting; Lingerie Kink' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/24339318)

69\.  '[Massage' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/24339330)

70\.  '[Clothing Kink (Suspenders); Semi-Public; Dirty Talk' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/24360714)

71\.  '[Lumberjack AU' for phoenix-173](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25336158)

72\.  '[Bodyguard AU' for bval-1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25336173)

73\.  '[Royalty AU; King/Thief' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25336197)

74\.  '[Hard Day's Night' for itsjanetsnakehole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25403805)

75\.  '[Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25403847)

76\.  '[Hey Ya' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25403871)

77\.  '[Head Over Feet' for itsjanetsnakehole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25403916)

78\.  '[Lumberjack AU Part 2' for darcylightinglewis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25833057)

79\.  '[Neightbors AU Part 2' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25866708)

80\.  '[Royalty AU King/Thief; Part 2' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/25866741)

81\.   ***** '[Stealth suit kink; Oral Sex; Fingering; Part 2' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26099541)

82\.  '[Bed sharing; Part 2' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26099556)

83\.  '[Nobody is watching; Part 2' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26099577)

84\.  '[Bodyswap; Part 2' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26099604)

85\.  '[Sharing a Cab AU' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26433030)

86\.  '[Prison AU' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26433042)

87\.  '[Accidentally read your journal AU' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26627478)

88\.  '[Celebrity Twitter AU' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26726262)

89\.  '[King Arthur AU' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26726280)

90\.  '[Haunted House AU' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26726301)

91\.  '[Memory Loss AU' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26726499)

92\.  '[Fun-Sized' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26856984)

93\.  '[Save You' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26857014)

94\.  '[In too Deep' for mcgregorswench (Part 1 of 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26857023)

95\.  '[Lovestruck' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26857035)

96\.  '[Shake it like a polaroid picture' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26920152)

97\.  '[Reversed' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26920182)

98\.  '[Only a cough' for melifair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26959926)

99\.  '[I do believe in spooks' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26959944)

100\.  '[Slaying a dragon' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26959968)

101\.  '[Deeper Still' for glynnisi (Part 2 of 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/26960001)

102\.  '[Her wildest dream' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27021039)

103\.  '[Fireplace' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27358944)

104\.  '[Flannel' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27359055)

105\.  '[Falling leaves' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27499113)

106\.  '[Blankets' for glynnisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556086)

107\.  '[Farmer's Market' for idontgettechnology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556113)

108\.  '[Touch Football' for glynnisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556134)

109\.  '[Bed & Breakfast' for glynnisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556140)

110\.  '[Farmer's Market ii' for darcylightinglewis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556155)

111\.  '[Hoodies' for mcgregorswench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556176)

112\.  '[Hayride' for glynnisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556206)

113\.  '[Fireplace, Part 2' for mcgregorswench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556230)

114\.  '[Hayride, Part 2' for mcgregorswench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556242)

115\.  '[Fall Festival' for bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27556251)

116\.  '[Knitting' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27690417)

117\.  '[Flannel ii' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27690435)

118\.  '[Flannel iii' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27690480)

119\.  '[Tailgating' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/27690489)

120.  '[Corn Maze' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/28270509)

121.  '[Call Me Maybe' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/30953420)

122.  '[Meet-cute' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/31197093)

123.  '[Fake relationship' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/31197162)

124.  '[Huddling for warmth' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/31197231)

125.  '[Bed sharing' for glynnisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/31197306)

126.  '[Meet-cute' for littleplebe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/31197369)

127.  '[Huddling for warmth' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/31197471)

128.  '[Hurt/Comfort; Fluff' for mcgregorswench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/32331141)

129.  '[Crave' for glynnisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/32381790)

130.  '[Satisfied' for darcylightinglewis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/32409222)

131.  '[Apple Pie' for glynnisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33227070)

132.  '[Bubble baths' for itscoffeefordinner and melifair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33651864)

133.  ***** '[Gel Pens' for tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33652647)

134.  '[Kitten Therapy' for mcgregorswench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33684762)

135.  '[Grilling out' for justagirlfromcharleston](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33704187)

136.   ***** '[Lazy mornings in bed' for mcgregorswench ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33704460)

137.  '[Antiques' for pegasusdragontiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33753054)

138.  '[Cuddling' for glynnisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33763926)

139.  '[Dragons' for pegasusdragontiger and mcgregorswench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33798636)

140.  '[Bath bombs' for tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/33804393)

141.  '[Leggings' for tqpannie, wickedwriter916, and anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/34052190)

142.  '[Swimming' for nefariousinkblot and V-Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/34055543)

143.  '[Friends to lovers' for katherinedennings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490622/chapters/34090884)


	2. "So pick me, choose me, love me." for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140069479669/steve-rogersdarcy-lewis-so-pick-me-choose-me).

“Steve…you said you were okay with this arrangement.  You SAID you couldn’t do a full relationship either,” she reminded him, her tone deliberate.   

“I’m not okay with it.  Darcy, please?  It’s tearing me up inside, thinking about you and those other guys…I thought this was what I needed, but…I need you.  Not just the benefits, I need all of it.” 

“You’re an idiot, Steven Grant.  There’s no one else. Never has been.  Never will be…it’s just you and me, Kid.”  Darcy chuckled, grabbing his hands and clasping them in hers.  “Always.”  

He looked up at her, eyes bright and so full of happiness, Darcy thought her heart might burst.   “Just you and me…” he shook his head and smiled.  “I AM an idiot.”

“The biggest, most genetically enhanced idiot I know,” she giggled as he pulled her into his lap.


	3. 'Walmart' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147156456809/walmart-stevedarcy-guess-where-i-work-lol).

Steve’s face wrinkled up in confusion as he looked at the shirts on the rack in front of him.  The various incarnations of his shield were all staring him in the face; in fact, some of them even had his face on them.  Walmart was a strange, strange place: everything you could ever think of buying instead of the one thing you came in for.  

“See something you like?” Darcy asked, sliding her arm around his waist.  “You know…I think you look better ON the blue one…but you’d look better IN the red one.”  

Steve shook his head, “I can’t imagine being conceited enough to wear your own face on a shirt…”  

Darcy giggled, “WELL…they DO have Falcon shirts over there in your size…”  

He raised his eyebrows.  “And they’re red.  Win-win.”    


	4. 'Cake' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147163617109/for-pleasepleasepleaseme-who-prompted).

“What kind of cake is that?” Darcy bounced in her seat.  

Steve sighed, smiling in her direction as he spread frosting over the top of the layer cake.  “It’s chocolate.”  

“And what kind of frosting?” 

He laughed, “It’s chocolate.”

She hummed happily.  “I know. I promise i know what devil’s food cake looks like.  But…I just needed you to say it…”  

He put the frosting knife back in the bowl and pushed the cake plate towards her.  “Do you want a piece now, or do you need me to feed it to you?”  

She grinned, “Is that an option?”

He scraped the knife on the side of the frosting bowl and reached for a plate.  “It is now.”      


	5. 'Space AU' for melifair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147508161794/steve-x-darcy-spaceau).

“Lewis!” Captain Rogers barked.  “Coordinates of the enemy ship.”  

“Just about five seconds closer than they were the last time you asked…” she grumbled, not looking up from the screen in front of her.  

“I need you to hack their security system!”   

“And I need you to shut up and let me!” She glared over at him, her gaze locking with his for a split second.  He looked away first, trying not to panic at the enemy starship’s radar blip getting closer and closer to the S.S Peggy Carter.  

Their shield alarms began to beep and Barnes’ voice on the P.A was as panicked as he felt.  The shields were on their last legs.  

“I’m in!” Darcy yelled, jumping up from her chair, arms raised in triumph.  “Enemy shields are down. Blasters disabled.  Give them hell, Captain Rogers.” 

Steve called it.  Blasters to full, they watched as the enemy ship was destroyed, piece by piece.  And he walked over to Darcy, intending to just hug her, but his emotions got the best of him and he did what he said he’d never do.  He kissed her.  Full on the mouth.  And it was hands down, the most important victory that day.   


	6. 'Pioneer AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147516530219/stevedarcy-pioneer-1800s).

Darcy poked her head out of the wagon, clambering up to sit beside Steve behind the oxen.  

It wasn’t the most romantic place to sit, or the nicest smelling, but…it was beside Steve and that’s where she wanted to be.

He grinned over at her.  “Gonna make good time today…” She returned the grin, honestly just happy to be with him.  

Her father had worried about letting her marry a man ready to move out west.  A man who’d bought land out in California.  But here she was, six months married to Steve Rogers and happier than she’d ever thought possible.  Even if they were living in a cramped wagon.  


	7. 'Werewolf AU' for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147518034589/stevedarcy-werewolf-au).

Darcy wasn’t sure what to expect when she opened up her front door.  She’d called the cops last night to no avail, but that was par for the course around here.   After all the ruckus that had been raised, she half expected to find her porch completely destroyed.

And it was.  

Mostly.

But the strangest thing wasn’t the huge gaping hole in the screen door, or the destroyed terracotta pots, or even the claw marks on the front door.  

No, the strangest thing was the completely nude man curled up asleep on her doormat.  

She gripped her Louisville slugger in both hands and nudged him with her foot, prepared to whale on him with the maple bat in her hands if need be.  

He woke up violently, looking around and jumping up.  Her eyes went wide as she stared at him.  

His eyes focused, and his hands quickly went down to cover his crotch.  He opened his mouth a few times, only to close it again.  

“You need somethin’, Dude?” she asked, still gripping the bat.  

“I’m sorry about this…I’ll pay for it all.” His hand extended quickly for a hand shake.  “I’m Steve Rogers…”  

She arched an eyebrow at his outstretched hand.  “Yeah, you are sorry, yeah, you will pay for it…and dude…don’t go trying to shake my hand with your modesty shield, okay?”    


	8. 'Tall Darcy AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147519757449/odd-request-a-height-au-where-darcy-or-natasha-is).

Darcy ducked to get into the restaurant.  Not that the door frame would have hit her head if she hadn’t ducked, she just was so used to having to duck everywhere.  Came with the territory of being a six foot tall female.  

On the plus side, she never had to worry about reaching things that were high up.  On the down side, every guy she’d ever dated had been shorter than her.  Which didn’t really bother her per se?  It was just a fact of life.

So, when she approached the table, and Steve (her blind date) stood up to greet her, she actually had to look up.  

“Hello up there…” she giggled.    


	9. "Thieving, rat bastard, pig fu-dger." for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147858188854/stevedarcy-thieving-rat-bastard-pig-fu-dger).

Steve smirked in Darcy’s direction.  “I’ve heard you swear before, you know…I’m no blushing virgin.”  

No, he wasn’t.  And Darcy was the one blushing when she thought of all the times he _had_ heard her swear.  It was more the circumstances surrounding those times than anything.  Suffice it to say that she was a master of dirty talk. 

“I know…” she grinned and turned away, pretending to look at something, anything but her boyfriend, who was probably thinking about the last time she’d sworn in his presence. “But, it’s not nice to call my employer a pig…lover.”

Steve chuckled, “But thieving, rat bastard’s okay…”  

“Tony IS a thieving rat bastard.  I have solid proof.  In the form of all six of my snickers wrappers in his trash can.  I have no such proof of his ability to romance a pig.”


	10. *'Kiss, restrain, whimper' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148210876869/shieldshock-kiss-restrain-whimper).

Steve’s lips felt like her salvation, soft and tentative even when he had her pressed against the wall. Her wrists pressed under his hand, his knee between hers.  

Darcy ground her hips against his thigh, but the action was futile, unless he moved, she wasn’t getting anything out of it.  

And the only moving he was doing was to press soft kisses down her throat, his other hand dragging lightly against her belly, drawing a whimper from her. 

“You’re so mean, Steven Grant Rogers…” she whispered.

His laugh was more of a rumble.  It did things to her.  In the pants area.  “Am I?  I wasn’t going for mean…I was going for sexy…guess I should try harder? Hmm, Darcy?”


	11. 'Disastrous Double Date (Shieldshock and WinterBiochemist)' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148563614269/and-if-i-can-have-another-and-i-promise-this-will).

And just like that, the date went from bad to worse.  

The clouds above them opened up, drenching them in a downpour that seemed to come from some higher power.  Some higher power that didn’t want them having a good time on their double date.

After a car that wouldn’t start, which caused them to miss the first thirty minutes of the show they bought tickets to, it only seemed natural that a cloudburst would drench them on the way to the restaurant.  

Jemma looked like a drowned rat, and Bucky didn’t look much better.  Steve looked like he’d rolled off a photoshoot, but he didn’t count. Darcy was pretty sure she was lumped into the drowned rat category with their other two companions.  

She took a deep breath, reaching down to shake out the skirt of her dress.  “Well, I was going to suggest maybe going swimming after dinner, but it kind of seems pointless now…”  


	12. "Can I kiss you?" for melifair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148568114299/steve-x-darcy-can-i-kiss-you).

Steve had been wanting to ask her for weeks.  And he could think of a million better ways to do it than how he’d just done it.  In the middle of the lab, with her boss looking at her… _Nice job.  Don’t blame her if she doesn’t want anything to do with me now…”_

But then Darcy was rising up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his.  A peck, nothing more.  But a peck with promise.  

“I’ll give you a better one when I’m off the clock, okay?”  


	13. 'Hades and Persephone AU' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148905204674/darcysteve-hades-persephone-au).

The second he laid eyes on the goddess of the Underworld, Steve knew he’d do anything for her.  Anything to stay with her. With _Darcy_. No matter WHAT any of the other gods had to say about it.  

He was the one who thought of the pomegranate seeds.  It was the only thing nearby that was edible.  And he knew if he ate something, he’d have to stay.  

He just didn’t think Demeter would have discovered a loophole.  The next six months were going to be the longest of his life…


	14. 'Neighbors AU' for freudensteins-monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148913246689/darcysteve-neighbors-au).

When her landlady had rented out the other half of the duplex Darcy was living in, she worried that she’d have to put up with a noisy neighbor.  

She’d never in her life worried about putting up with a hot neighbor.  Like, seriously…who has that kind of problem?  

Darcy Lewis, apparently. Someone needed to say something to Steve Rogers.  It was criminal, how he walked around outside in shorts with no shirt.  Doing push-ups and yard-work. Mowing the lawn.  Hers too.

It was getting out of hand. Not that Darcy was ACTUALLY complaining, mind you.  But it was getting out of hand, nonetheless.  


	15. 'Space AU (2)' for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148949477754/darcysteve-space-au).

“Do you know how to fly this thing?” Darcy asked as they leapt into the cock pit of the alien space craft.  

“I can _wing_ it…” Steve said with a smirk.  “Get it?”  

“Dude, I will make fun of your cosmic Dad jokes later…when we’re not being gunned down…” Darcy started flipping on controls, trying to find the navigation computer.  She found something that could probably be it. Maybe.  God, she was going blind here.  None of these symbols made sense.  

Somehow, they got the thing out of the docking bay and off the ship, and after Steve had sloppily gunned down their pursuers, he switched on autopilot and spun in his seat to look at Darcy.  “Well?” he asked expectantly.  

She held up her hand for a high-five, “Good job not killing us?”  

“No.  Did I _wing_ it alright?”  He grinned widely.  

“Oh my god.  You are SO lucky you’re cute, Steve.”  


	16. “Did you… mean it?” for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149617485269/darcysteve-did-you-mean-it).

Darcy smiled.  “Of course I meant it, Muscles.”  She reached out to playfully punch his shoulder.  “I always mean it.”  

Steve felt his face reddening.  “No, I meant…did you really mean it?  You always say it…that you…you love me…do you really mean it?”  

Her expression softened. “Of course I meant it.  I always mean it,” she repeated.  


	17. 'Autumn Leaves with bonus Hogwarts AU' for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149912723559/darcysteve-autumn-leaves-bonus-hogwarts-au-with).

Darcy’s hand snuck into Steve’s as the leaves fell around them.  He panicked, his breath catching in his throat.  

 _Gryffindor.  Yeah right…the Sorting Hat must have been drunk that day._ He thought to himself as his hand positively shook in Darcy’s.  She used one hand to adjust the black and yellow scarf around her neck, all the while keeping her hand in Steve’s.  

Why she’d want anything to do with him was beyond his comprehension.  She was beautiful.  A brilliant witch. It was said that the hat had been stumped with her.  Debating between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff before choosing the latter.

And she was _nice_ …so very nice. Steve didn’t run into a lot of that outside his own house, to be quite honest.

She could have her pick of anyone in the school.  But here she was, walking through Hogsmeade with sickly little Steve Rogers.  Holding his hand and making him feel like the most important wizard in the world.  


	18. 'Scarf' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150141101054/darcysteve-scarf).

Darcy always wore that scarf.  Well, when it was cold, she did.  Steve liked it.  It was every color that you could possibly dream of.

He liked seeing it peeking out of the top of her pea coat.  

Of course, he was pretty sure his affection for the scarf was misplaced affection for the owner.  


	19. 'Cable Knit Sweater' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150143515854/darcysteve-cable-knit-sweater).

Darcy grinned and propped her head up on her arms, gazing over at the beauty that was Steve Rogers in a cable knit sweater.  

“You’re leering again…” he teased, smirking slightly.  

“Not leering…just admiring…”

He rolled his eyes and turned a page in his book.  “Every single time I wear this.”  

“God bless cable knit sweaters.  And Fall.”


	20. 'Halloween Costumes' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150181170179/darcysteve-halloween-costumes).

“Why can’t I go as James Bond again?” Steve asked, squeezing his eyes shut as Darcy straightened the black wig on his head.  

“Because.  We’re a couple this year.  We have to do couple’s costumes.  It’s expected.  Plus, I thought you _liked_ Superman?”

“I do…” he acquiesced. “I’m not thrilled about the spandex…but…I’ll make my peace with it if you bring that lasso of truth to bed with you…” He nodded towards the golden rope coiled at her hip.  He had to admit, her Wonder Woman getup was 95% of the reason he’d agreed to this in the first place.  

Darcy grinned, stepping back to adopt Wonder Woman’s stance.  She waggled her eyebrows.  “What does it for ya the most?  The boots? The lasso?  The skirt?”  

“It’s all very, very…very, very nice.”

She winked. “Likewise. Your super tushie looks super nice as well..” She punctuated her sentence with a slap on said ‘tushie’.      


	21. "Don't go" for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151198589194/darcysteve-2).

Steve paused, his hand on the door.  “You know I have to.”  

Darcy scoffed, “Nah. You don’t.  Not really.  They can do without you for a day.  Play hooky.”

He chuckled, hesitating for just a moment before shutting the door again.  “Not sure if it’s called ‘hooky’ if it involves the Avengers.”  

“Come _on_.  Like none of the rest of them ever miss a training sesh.   Come back in…let’s go back to bed and stay there all day.  Play _nookie_ with me.”  She winked and stood up, making her way back to the bedroom.  

“You’re a bad influence…” Steve teased, following her.  

“Yeah, yeah…get in here and take off your pants, Rogers.”    


	22. "Can I Kiss You?", "Because I love you, okay?" and 'accidental cuddling' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151202625704/darcysteve-1-6-11).

Darcy was pretty sure that Steve hadn’t MEANT to fall asleep on her lap.  She’d tried to tell him to go home, that he was tired, but nobody ever listened to her.  Including her Star-Spangled Boyfriend.  

So, she sighed, shaking her head as she stroked his hair and finished the movie.  

Waking him was an ordeal in and of itself.  But she finally got him awake enough to accept a cup of coffee before he left.  

He lingered at her door, leaning in to brush her hair back from her face.  “Darcy…can I kiss you?”  

She grinned.  “You’ve kissed me multiple times, Rogers.  At least once a day for the past year.  Why do you keep asking me?”

“Because I love you. Okay?  I just…don’t want you to think I take you for granted.”  

She blinked back tears and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips softly to his.  “I love you too.  You big dork.”


	23. 'Invisible Man AU' for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152447654409/darcysteve-invisible-man-au).

“Darcy!”  Steve reached out to touch her arm.  

“HOLY SHhhhitake!” Darcy leapt away from him, turning round and round in absolute confusion.  “Who’s there?  What the hell?  Is this some kind of joke?  TONY!” She yelled up towards the speakers in the ceiling.  

“No, no…Darcy…it’s me. It’s Steve…”  

She frowned. And then snorted.  “Pull the other one.  This is a practical joke and I’m not falling for it!” she called over her shoulder as if someone else was listening.  

“Darcy…it’s really me…look…” Steve reached over to pick up a mug on her desk he tossed it up in the air, intending to catch it, but forgetting that he was completely invisible and couldn’t see where his hand was to catch it.  It shattered on the floor.  “Oh wow. I’m sorry…I…”  

She squinted, reaching out towards him.  “Touch my hand…”  He did, swiping around until she caught it, lacing their fingers. “Steve?  What happened?”  

“I don’t know…I woke up like this.”  

“Well…come on…let’s go find someone who can help you.  Tower full of geniuses, there’s bound to be one…”  


	24. 'Creepy Hotel AU' and "What the hell was that noise?" for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152478489069/darcysteve-creepy-hotel-au-and-wth-was-that).

_“What the hell was that noise?”_

Darcy whimpered and clung to his arm.  “Did you hear that, Steve?  Tell me you heard that…”  

He didn’t want to admit he had.  At least for her sake.  For her peace of mind.  But he had indeed heard the grinding, dragging…metal-on-metal assault on the eardrums that Darcy was referring to.  

Steve hadn’t wanted to stop here, but they had both been driving for hours.  Almost an entire day.  They needed to rest.  They couldn’t make it the fifty miles down the highway to the next hotel.  So this old, outdated one would have to do, they’d reasoned.  

“Stay here…I’ll go ch—“

“LIKE HELL YOU’RE LEAVING ME!” Darcy clung to his arm like it was her job.  And so Steve had no other choice but to settle down on the bed with her.  On the same mattress.  While her quivering and shivering form clung to him.  

If he wasn’t so worried about what the noise had been, he might have enjoyed it more.  


	25. 'A walk at night with kissing' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155097710809/darcysteve-a-walk-at-night-with-kissing).

Snowflakes dotted the air, a light breeze was picking up, swirling the snow on the sidewalk.  The entire scene felt magical.  

It _was_ however, flipping FREEZING.  And if Darcy hadn’t been so gung ho on letting Steve walk her home, she’d have been shivering and whining and burrowing into his coat while they waited for Uber.  

As it was, they walked with a spring in their step that was no doubt aided by the chill.  Hand in hand while their respective others resided permanently in their pockets.  

And while it took quite a bit longer to get to her front stoop, she couldn’t find a damn thing to complain about once Steve commenced his good night kissing.  

Damn, that boy could kiss! Warmed her up significantly, true story.

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach him.  It was snowing harder and harder, and all she could think of was that one holiday song that had been playing on the radio in the restaurant that evening. 

_“And as long as you love me so…let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…”_


	26. 'Dreaming of a white Christmas' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155096716559/darcysteve-dreaming-of-a-white-christmas).

Darcy slipped her arm around his shoulders.  “Still trying to freeze that rain with your icy stare?”  

Steve chuckled dryly. “Just doesn’t seem like Christmas without snow…”  

“ _You_ feel like Christmas to me, Steve…” Darcy pressed her lips to his forehead.  “Because you feel like home.”  She squeezed his shoulders before standing.  “Does that help a little bit?”  

He turned in his seat, wrapping his arms around her waist, sighing happily when her hands went to the back of his head.  “It helps more than that…Love you, Darcy.”

“Love you.  Captain Whiny-britches.”    


	27. Sledding on the shield, for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154821537024/darcysteve-sledding-on-the-shield).

“Are you sure this is safe?” Darcy asked, plopping down on the inverted side of Steve’s shield. This had to be some kind of sacrilege…using Captain America’s shield as a sled.  Toboggan, if you will.  

“Sure it is…I’ve done it a million times,” Steve assured her.  

“A million?” She arched her eyebrow.  “Somehow, I can’t picture it.”  

He shrugged.  “Okay, maybe not a _million_.  But quite a few.  It’s fun. And don’t worry, there’s a soft landing at the bottom if you fall out.  

“If I fall out?  You’re gonna come pull my butt out of the snow if I fall out, aren’t you?”  

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her lips briefly.  “Of course. I’ll even pull the rest of you out, too.”  


	28. 'Christmas Star Science' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155008612044/darcysteve-christmas-star-science).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspend belief. I’m not an astrophysicist. Or even an avid star-gazer. This is seat-of-the-pants writing. ;)

“Here’s the thing…the Christmas star was probably a planetary alignment…” Darcy explained.  “Jupiter and Venus aligned in the constellation Leo in August 2 or 3 B.C, and then again in June the following year.  It definitely coincides with the shepherds watching over their flocks by night…since the lambs would have been born in the spring.”  She shrugged.  “But you know…your way is possible too…”  

Tony narrowed his eyes in a good-natured manner.  “Not all of us can work with an honest to god astrophysicist, Lewis.”  

Steve snickered under his breath.  “Just like not all of us are literal rocket scientists, right, Stark?”  

“Rocket scientist,” Tony scoffed.  “I’m an engineer and don’t you forget it. I’ve got the degree from MIT to prove it.”  

“You got a degree from MIT to explain the Christmas star as, and I quote, ‘aliens’?”  Darcy asked.  

“No.  I got a degree from MIT so I could do this…” Tony took a step back, pressing a button on his wrist and abruptly taking off through a convenient hole in the shifting ceiling above them.  

“Not bad, Lewis…” Steve commended her, sliding his arm around her waist tentatively.  “Not bad at all.”    

“I honestly just picked that stuff up from Jane the last time she had this discussion with someone…you wouldn’t believe how many times she gets asked this question on a weekly basis.”  


	29. 'Message in twinkly lights' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155009500409/darcysteve-message-in-lights-asking-darcy-out).

“Okay…so that should be the last of them,” Darcy called up to Steve.  “Come down and we’ll check them out…hopefully there aren’t any bulbs we have to replace or anything…”  

Steve climbed down the ladder, his heart in his throat as he crossed the floor to join Darcy at the far end of the room.  They’d been instructed to bedazzle the room in twinkly lights.  He was *really* hoping Darcy liked it.  

She flipped the light-switch, turning off the lights as she knelt to plug in the white cord.  

She gasped.  The room was illuminated.  Hundreds, possibly thousands of tiny bulbs spelled out the words, “Dinner, Darcy?”  She turned to gape at Steve, who could feel his cheeks reddening under her gaze.  

“Dinner with you?”

He shrugged, looking down.  “Only if you want to…”  

“Oh my god, of COURSE I want to!”  She threw her arms around his neck, but the embrace only lasted for a split second.  “We should probably fix this…but first…pictures!”  Steve had to chuckle as she pulled out her phone.


	30. 'Drone Mistletoe' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154821015759/darcysteve-drone-mistletoe).

“You enjoying yourself, Cap?”

Steve looked up into the big blue eyes of Dr. Foster’s-turned-Ms. Potts’ assistant.   Darcy Lewis was offering him a mug of something.  Something hot, it appeared, given the steam rising off it. She had one for herself too, so he didn’t feel bad for taking it.  “As much as I can be, Ms. Lewis.  How about yourself?”  

She settled in beside him, leaning on the balcony railing, apparently, the raucous party taking place to their six behind glass doors wasn’t her cup of tea either.  “Don’t give me that ‘Ms. Lewis’ crap.  I’ve bought you underwear.  You can call me Darcy, I think.”  

“Are you enjoying yourself, _Darcy_?” he corrected himself, smirking down at her before taking a sip from the mug, which turned out to be hot cider.  

She shrugged. “Eh.  I can’t complain, I guess.”  

Steve blushed and he wasn’t really sure why.  Other than the long-standing crush he’d had on Darcy.  Any attention she gave him usually resulted in the same reaction.  

They gazed out into the New York City skyline in relative silence, the party a mere dull roar behind them.  It was nice. Until the spell was broken by the soft buzz of Redwing, who flew out to hover right over Darcy’s head.  

She looked up.  “Uh-oh…someone thinks they’re being cute…”  

Steve looked up as well, rolling his eyes when he saw the mistletoe dangling from Redwing’s retractable claw.  He sighed, shaking his head.  “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what? I’m quietly hoping it’s for your friends’ not-so-subtle nudging and not because you’re gonna leave me hangin’ under the mistletoe, Rogers.” 

He glanced up again and back down to Darcy’s face, feeling his own flush bright red again.  “I don’t think I could live with myself if I left you hanging…”  

“Then don’t.”  

That was as good a sign as any, he supposed.  He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers.  The blood was rushing so loudly in his head that he almost didn’t hear the thunderous applause and cat calling from right behind them.  


	31. 'Snowed in' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154814779659/darcysteve-snowed-in).

Darcy pulled her bag further up on her shoulder, reaching for the door and pulling it open.  She stopped in her tracks.  “Uh…Steve?”  

“Hmm?” He appeared behind her, his duffel bag dropping to the floor.  “Oh.  Well, I guess we’re not leaving then.”  

The wall of well-packed snow nearly covered the entire door, leaving only a sliver of gray sky visible at the top.  

“Well…darn.” She swung the door closed.  “Guess we’ll have to stay longer…what a big fat bummer…”  

Steve chuckled, reaching for her hand and pulling her close.  “The biggest…can’t think of a bigger bummer than extending our vacation for a few days…”  

“Right? I’m sick of your face…your handsome, chiseled face.”  Darcy wound her arms around his neck.  “In fact, bring it closer so I don’t have to look at it anymore.”  


	32. 'Mulled wine' for thestarfishdancer (feat. Bucky/Jemma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154820399389/buckyjemma-darcysteve-mulled-wine).

“Mold wine?” Darcy asked, arching an eyebrow.  “You’re serving us moldy wine, Simmons?”  

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Ha ha.  You know damn well I said MULLED.  And it’s good.  I promise. This won’t be like the hot buttered rum. No one’s getting their eyebrows singed on my watch.”  

“Or on mine.  Never, EVER again.” Darcy raised her fist a la Scarlet O’Hara.  

“Stop it…” Jemma deftly added the twists of orange peel to each of the mugs.  “I didn’t forget any ingredients this time.”  

Bucky laughed, reaching for the mug.  “Forget any ingredients?  Doll, I’m sorry…but you forgot the rum.  How do you forget the rum in the hot buttered rum?”  

“You forget it because the three of you are a bunch of knuckle heads and you were all out in the living room screaming at each other.”  

“Jemma.  It was Pictionary night.  You know the amount of screaming that happens on Pictionary night,” said Steve, who pulled Darcy down into his lap.  He sniffed at the mug Jemma slid in front of him.

“Come on.  It’s good.  I promise…” Jemma handed the last mug to Bucky, who immediately took a sip.

“It’s good.  Not poisoned.  I feel as fit as a—“ he paused, setting the mug down and bringing his hand up to his throat.  A series of raspy, over-the-top gurgling sounds erupted forth and Jemma shook her head, taking a sip of her own mug.  


	33. *'His rough beard on shaved skin' for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156154844649/darcysteve-41).

Darcy moaned, parting her legs for him as he kissed his way up her inner thighs.  His stubble was rough and made her quiver as he moved further upwards.  

The first brush of it over her bare cunt made her gasp.  Steve chuckled and mouthed over her mound, his tongue sweeping out to spread her open.

“Darcy…” he murmured reverently, before leaning down to flick his tongue against her clit.  She cried out, her thighs shaking as he pressed them further apart, holding them there while he licked her up and down.  


	34. 'Envy' for thestarfishdancer (with Bucky/Jemma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155641227874/stevedarcy-buckyjemma-envy).

“I want one of those!” Darcy pointed frantically at the teddy bear Jemma was proudly hugging to the front of her.  “STEVE, please?  Win me one of those!”  

And Steve could have told her that the carnival games on Coney Island were a money-sink.  That he’d much rather go into the city and buy her the stuffed animal of her dreams from any of the stores there.  

Except, you know.  He had to win one because Bucky won one. And he wasn’t about to be outdone by Bucky.  


	35. 'Greed' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155741589424/darcysteve-greed).

“There is no way that you’re eating your fair share of those…” Steve muttered, tugging on the box of Milk Duds.  “What happened to, “Oh, I don’t really like those.  Get me the sweet tarts!’”

Darcy snorted at his half-assed impression of her.  “Uncanny. Thought I was listening to a recording of myself.” She pulled the box back, trying to make like she was watching the movie intently and not having a tug-of-war with Captain America over their cinematic treats.  

“Don’t change the subject…you’re eating all my Milk Duds.”

She giggled and stuck her tongue out.  “Hey, if you want them, come get them.”  

He was grinning as he leaned over towards her seat, his lips seeking and then briefly finding hers.  “Fine, but if we get asked to leave again, I’m blaming this on you…”  


	36. 'Nobody is watching' for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156191481869/darcysteve-nobody-is-watching).

It didn’t look like there was anyone around.  There was alone in the kitchen.  It would be the perfect time to steal a kiss from his girl.  

Steve leaned down, pressing his lips softly to hers.  Darcy’s mouth opened slightly beneath his, and she made a soft sound in the back of her throat.  Her hand came up to rest on his cheek as he pulled away.  

“What was that for?”  

He shrugged.  “I love you.”  

“Love you too, Rogers.”


	37. 'Ghostbusters AU' for thestarfishdancer (with Bucky/Jemma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152491269879/buckyjemma-darcysteve-ghostbusters-au).

“Okay, listen, Bucky and I will take the Stark Mansion…since Steve and Mr. Stark don’t get along…” Jemma grabbed the file from the desk.

“Steve and I will take the Plaza Ballroom…I need to check it out for the wedding reception anyway…” Darcy hip-checked Steve.  “Think they’ll give us a discount if I threaten to release the ghost again?”  

“I’m pretty sure that’s blackmail…”  Bucky muttered under his breath.  

“Yeah?  And?”  

He shrugged. “Just calling a spade a spade…where’s that receptionist?”  

Thor bustled through the door at that precise moment, dropping his bag beside the desk.  “I do apologize, I had to go home to feed my cat.”

“I didn’t know you had a cat, Thor.” Steve reached down to grab another file off the desk.  

“He doesn’t…it’s a dog, and we really don’t have the time to explain it now…” Jemma pushed Darcy and Steve towards the door.  


	38. 'Cuddling' for librarian-amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157028217504/shieldshock-cuddling).

Darcy stretched her legs out across his lap.  “You make a comfy cushion, Steve.”  

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, flush against his side.  He nuzzled her neck for a moment before grinning and flipping her onto her back.  “I make a better blanket, I bet…”  

She giggled, leaning up to peck his lips.  “I’ll let ya know…”  


	39. *'Dirty talk' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157029272344/12-darcysteve).

Darcy’s voice was a hot whisper in his ear.  Telling him all the things she wanted him to do to her.  Making him hard against her ass as she squirmed in his lap.

Steve was pretty sure she was going to kill him with this.  

“I’m so wet for you right now…” she murmured, her fingertips playing with the neck of his t-shirt. “Want to feel you inside me, Steve…”  

“When?” he asked.  Croaked, more like.  

“Not yet…” She winked and he was absolutely sure she was going to kill him with this.    

But it was a hell of a way to go.


	40. "Please come back" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157030318246/8-darcysteve).

The words hung in the air after he’d spoken them.  Darcy was still walking, and Steve worried that maybe she hadn’t heard them.  

“If I come back, we’re going to argue.  I don’t want to argue with you…” she said softly, her finger poised over the elevator button.  

“I do.  Come back here and argue with me…” he pleaded, desperate for something.  Anything.  He wasn’t about to let this end over something as stupid as this.  

She nodded slowly.  “Okay.  Just…grab your shield, Rogers.  I’m a prize fighter.”

He smiled softly, his heart thumping in his chest as she turned back.  “I know, Darcy.  That’s why I want to save this…”  


	41. 'First kiss' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157032543103/18-shieldshock).

Steve leaned down, hesitating before he closed the distance between them.

Darcy’s hand moved up his chest, around to the back of his neck.  “Steve…” she whispered.  

The first touch of her lips felt like an electric shock. Tingly.  He parted his and pressed his hand against her lower back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. To prolong the tingly feeling.

Their lips popped softly when they ended the kiss.  

“Wow…” she whispered, a grin slowly spreading.

“Yeah…” he chuckled.  ‘Wow…’  He leaned forward to kiss her again.


	42. *'Lingerie' (Steve in the lingerie) for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157033678601/15-darcysteve-steve-in-the-lingerie).

He’d felt a little silly, stripping off his button-up shirt and revealing his suspenders and too-tight jeans.  But the feeling only lasted the split second it took Darcy to realize what he was doing.  

“Oh my god…Steve…” She reached for him, running her hand up his thigh.  “Oh my god…”  She gently massaged him through the denim, making him grunt a little before she continued on, moving her hand up his abdomen.  “Steve…”  

“Is this what you had in mind when you said–”  

“Oh my god, Steve.”  She rose up on her knees on the mattress. “Oh my god…”  

He’d take that ‘oh my god’ as a yes.  


	43. *'Orally satiated' for aenariasbookshelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157034783030/shieldshock-orally-satiated).

“Darcy…” Steve murmured, his head falling back against the pillows.  

She could feel the tension in his thighs as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, licking the slickness from the slit and sliding her mouth down his shaft.  

He whimpered as she sucked, increasing the suction everytime she bobbed down.  Her belly clenched at the sound.  There really was nothing like making your man whimper using only your lips and tongue.  Turn him to jelly and lick him up after…

“Darcy…I’m about to…”  

She hummed and increased her speed slightly, feeling the first hot pulse of his release as it hit the back of her tongue.  


	44. 'Gifts' for renateseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157044253653/darcysteve-gifts).

Darcy laughed aloud when she opened the door to their apartment.  “Whoa, did Cupid barf in here or something?”  

There were roses on every flat surface.  An absolutely enormous Teddy Bear was sitting on the couch.  There was chocolate and balloons and…”  

“Oh wow…”  

And an absolutely gorgeous super soldier in a tuxedo serving her dinner.  

Steve grinned nervously.  “I…um…I’ve never done Valentine’s Day before, so I thought I’d go all out…is it too much?”  

“No.  No way.  It’s just right. I love it.  I love you,” Darcy moved towards him, arms open wide.  

“Love you too, Darcy.  Happy Valentine’s Day.”  


	45. 'Huddling for warmth' for pieannamay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158052933329/darcysteve-huddling-for-warmth).

“You warm enough now?” Darcy pressed a kiss to his forehead and slid in under the blankets with him.  “I thought you couldn’t get sick, Steve.  I thought your super genes were beyond getting the flu.”  

He shrugged, “Guess there’s nothing that is a match for good old influenza.”  

“Except maybe a flu shot…” Darcy snuggled up against his side, tugging the blanket so it covered his feet too.  “You feeling toasty now?”  

“More than.  Thank you.”  

“Anytime, babe.”  


	46. 'Coffee shop AU' for renateseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158090924294/darcysteve-coffee-shop-au).

She came in every day and she usually ordered the same thing.  In fact, Steve had taken to making it ahead of time for her.  

“Caramel latte, Darcy?  Extra whip?”  he asked when the door jingled at exactly 8:13 am.  

“Better make it a double, Steve…” She placed her bag on the counter.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, dumping her coffee and starting a fresh one in a mug instead of a to-go cup.  

“Got fired,” she said with a smirk.  

“Good riddance…” he said, with a small sigh of relief.  She was always complaining about her boss.  

“I guess…” She pulled out her laptop.  “I have to update my portfolio.  Thinking about going freelance…what do you think?”  

Steve leaned over the counter, clasping his hands together as he peered at her laptop screen.  “I think we could use some work on our website…”  

“What website?”  She chuckled.

“Exactly…maybe you could design one?”  he asked hopefully.  More for her company than the website.  “Write up a quote and get back to me.”  

Her smile was almost better than anything else.  “Sure thing.  As soon as I finish my coffee…”


	47. 'Isolated' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158093531344/darcysteve-isolated).

Darcy opened her eyes, blinking into the sun.  “What the…” she sat straight up.  “Oh my god…” she looked around the beach, the smoldering remains of the quinjet jutting out of it.  Smoke rose up into the sky and she realized that she didn’t know where Steve was.

Steve, her sullen copilot, who hadn’t spoken four words to her the entire time they’d been in the air.  Steve, who’d crashed a plane in the 40s and woken up seventy years later.  

She got up, her sodden and sand covered clothes rubbed her in all the wrong places, and her ankle felt like it was probably sprained, if the shooting pain was any indication.  “STEVE!” she called as she hobbled.  “STEVE!”  

“DARCY!”  

She turned, whipping her head around until she saw Steve, over on the far end of the beach.  His tactical gear was ripped, like hers probably was.  But he was running towards her.  

And he was alive and he was another human being.  And she was so happy to see him.  

When he grabbed her arm and yanked her in the other direction, she was confused at first, but when Captain America tells you to run, you run dammit.  

So she ran, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle, or maybe it was the adrenaline of the whole thing keeping it from hurting.  Whatever it was, she was well aware she shouldn’t be able to do what she was doing.

But when the quinjet exploded, she knew the reason for all the running, and she didn’t care if she was destroying her ankle.  A destroyed ankle was better than being dead.  

Steve pulled her behind some ginormous boulder stuck in the middle of the beach.  And he covered them both with the shield as debris fell around them.  Stuff bounced off the vibranium and Darcy was just glad that it wasn’t their heads, to be honest.  

It finally died down and they were left with a blazing inferno of a quinjet mess and Steve was throwing the shield aside to spread out and take deep breaths. 

“You okay?” Darcy asked.  

He turned to face her for a moment, frowning as if he didn’t understand what she was saying.  “Yes.  Are you?”  


	48. 'Fakeout makeout' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158115132919/darcysteve-fakeout-makeout).

Steve heart was in his chest when she grabbed him by his lapels.  “Just kiss me and don’t ask questions, okay?”  

He nodded, more than happy to oblige Darcy.  Especially when her commands included that one.  The “Just kiss me” command.  He was more than happy to ‘just kiss her’.  

Her lips were soft and firm at the same time.  She pressed them to his and his head spun. Moving them and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

She released him after what felt like no time at all, wiping her lips and thanking him.  

“I just couldn’t face that guy again, Steve…” She tilted her head in the direction of the hallway behind her. Realization dawned on him.  “He keeps asking me out…don’t worry, though.  I made sure he couldn’t see your face.”  She winked and reached up to wipe at his bottom lip.  “Sorry…lipstick…”  

“Oh…that’s…completely fine.”  It wasn’t.  “Let me know if you need any more help.”  

Steve smiled and she returned it, reaching up to tousle his hair and walk away to let him wallow in his own personal hell.  


	49. 'Coffee Shop AU (ii)' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158117800019/darcysteve-coffee-shop-au-ii).

He was always drawing. Darcy thought about asking him about it, but always decided against it. Steve was a private person, so she tried to respect that.  He ordered a black coffee and drank it lukewarm. Sat with his back propped against the wall and his other leg in the stool beside him. The other regulars knew that was Steve’s spot.  

He’d drag his charcoal across the paper with swift broad strokes, sometimes short ones, sometimes they were everything in between, busy capturing little moments that were between him and that paper.

Today, he kept glancing at her while she cleaned down the espresso machine.  Glancing enough that Darcy couldn’t help saying something about it.

“Do I have something in my teeth?”  

Steve smirked, still looking between her and the paper.  “Just a second…”  He smudged it with his thumb before holding it back away from him.  “There.”  He turned the pad around to show her.  

It was…her.  She supposed.  She never thought her eyes were that bright, or that her cheeks were that rosy.  How on earth he could get them rosy-looking using only charcoal was beyond her. But he did.  

“Whoa…” she put down the rag and walked closer.  “You…is that me?”  

“Well…yeah…” he grinned.  “Do you like it?”  

Darcy smiled.  “It’s pretty damn awesome, dude.”  

“Well.  I had a pretty damn awesome subject, so…”


	50. 'Fake relationship' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158173292324/darcysteve-fake-relationship).

“So we’ll be like that movie…except…Mr. & Mrs. Rogers!” Darcy said excitedly.  

Steve sighed.  “No.  Nothing like that.  First of all…you’re not an agent.  Second of all, we aren’t using my name, that’d be suicide.  And third of all…” He looked up at her, their eyes catching.  “I’m going to have to get a lot better at this, aren’t I?”  

She shrugged.  “Probably. I think you’re adorable, but then again, I’m told I have strange tastes.”


	51. 'Fakeout makeout (ii)' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158236249149/darcysteve-fakeout-makeout).

Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss Darcy.  He thought about it a lot, actually.  But it never happened like this.  

On a mission.  

Her red lips pressing against his and parting to allow…what?  His tongue?  He was expected to slip his tongue into her mouth?  

Well…he was supposed to be married to her.  They were supposed to be newlyweds. This was all part of the mission. Newlyweds kissed with tongue.  

She shivered against him and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her back.  Her fingers played with his hair and he had to stifle a groan.  


	52. 'Bed sharing (ii)' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158251503419/darcysteve-bedsharing-ii).

Darcy rolled over in her sleep,  snuggling up to his side before he could stop her.  Steve held his breath as her bare legs tangled themselves with his.  

The smell of her shampoo was fresh, as was the damp spot she’d left on the pillow following her shower.

As he saw it, he had two options. He could either wake her,  drawing attention to her nocturnal faux pas, possibly embarrassing her needlessly. Or he could simply close his eyes and wait until morning.

She’d warned him of her cuddly nature while sleeping.  He’d been expecting it.

And she was so warm.  His eyelids were so heavy…

Steve sighed and tilted his head towards hers,  allowing sleep to take him.  He was simply too comfortable to care about any possible ramifications now.  


	53. 'Bodyswap' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158252048644/darcysteve-bodyswap).

“Oh my god…” Darcy reached up to touch her face.  “I’m so tall.  This is wrong, what even…I have stubble on my face…”  

Steve glanced over at her, half shocked/half unsurprised to see himself looking back.  She had his voice, after all.  “Calm down, Darcy.”  

“Easy for you to say,” she squeaked.  “Nobody’s gonna mistake you for a super hero.  Nobody’s gonna ask you for help only to be gravely disappointed…”  She buried her (his?) head in her hands.  

“Well, I think they’re gonna be SOL if they ask me for help with their wifi or any of the other thousands of things that you do everyday.”  

“Those things aren’t that hard to do…” she sniffed.  

“Maybe not, but I’m sure as hell am not doing them.  I do not have the disposition to be you, Darcy.  We have to fix this, or this entire place is going to fall apart.”


	54. 'Huddling for warmth (ii)' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158252164649/darcysteve-huddling-for-warmth-ii).

“Hurry up with that hot chocolate, Rogers!”  Darcy called over her shoulder, stretching out her sock covered feet towards the fireplace.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’…” he groused good-naturedly.  “You’re the most impatient person…”  

She sniffed indifferently, taking the mug from him when he gingerly handed it to her.  She flipped back the blanket and snuggled into his side as he sat down next to her.  She moved her feet up to rest on his shins, his body heat warming her considerably as she took a tenative sip of the hot chocolate.  

“This is hot…” she complained.  

He shot her a look.  “Well, it’s not called ‘cold chocolate’.”


	55. 'Something Just Like This' for darcylightninglewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159438759959/darcysteve-something-just-like-this).

The crisp mountain air blew around them, a whirlwind of leaves swirled around their feet and up into the sky.  

Steve’s chest hurt.  Not from panic, not from terror.  Not from the usual things.  It was a good kind of hurt.  Like he was full to the bursting.  

The past few weeks had been perfect.  He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but living off the grid with Darcy was a lot more fun than he’d been expecting.  

It felt…normal. And normal…was _sublime_.  Sublime in its relative rarity.

“Darcy…I really want to kiss you…”  he murmured.  

She grinned, her cheeks reddening a little before she answered.  “I really want you to kiss me, so I guess that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”  

He barely had time to nod before he closed the distance between them.


	56. 'A Guy with a Girl' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159438902914/darcysteve-a-guy-with-a-girl).
> 
> Song is 'A Guy with a Girl' - Blake Shelton.

Darcy laughed at him whenever he brought it up.  Steve couldn’t believe that she couldn’t see it.  See how she lit up the room whenever she walked in. How Captain America played second or even third fiddle to the congenial, the always beautiful, Darcy Lewis.  

It didn’t matter where they went, Darcy was the life of the party and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

She was a catch.  And a handful.  And she only had eyes for him.  

Steve was the luckiest man in the world.  And it had nothing to do with the shield.


	57. 'The Lost Get Found' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159514199809/darcysteve-the-lost-get-found). 
> 
> Song is 'The Lost Get Found' - Britt Nicole

“You can’t possibly think you’re responsible for every bad thing that happens ever, Rogers.  You’re only one man.”  

“Darcy…”  He had to smile at the affectionate use of his last name.  It was a call back to when they were still a fledgling relationship, and it never failed to put him back in that happy chaos again.  “I’m…Steve Rogers. I’m Captain America.  People depend on me to–”  

“Look.  You might have super serum coursing through those veins, but it’s an enhancement.  You have limits.  You gotta take care of you, babe.  That’s where I come in.”  She let her hands rest on his shoulders, fingers already beginning to knead at the mess of knots where his muscles used to be.  

“Who takes care of you?” he asked.  

“I’ve got this great boyfriend.  His name’s Steve?  He works a lot, but when he’s here?  He’s awesome sauce.  Best boyfriend ever.”  

“Sorry he’s not here more often…”

“He’s here plenty.  Always when I need him.  Like I said.  Awesome sauce.”  


	58. 'Dancing Queen' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159514248254/darcysteve-dancing-queen). 
> 
> Song is 'Dancing Queen' - ABBA

Steve was leaning against the bar, trying his hardest to blend into the background.  Darcy of course, zeroed in on him right away.  

“C’mon, Rogers, let’s boogie.” Her hand was out, not touching, but offering pretty heavily.  

“I don’t dance…” he said with a chuckle.

She snorted.  “Neither do I, but it doesn’t stop me from having a good time.  C’mon…not-dance with me.”  

He considered warring with himself until she withdrew her offer, but in the end he took her hand.  


	59. 'Super Trouper' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159514366189/darcysteve-super-trouper). 
> 
> Song is 'Super Trouper' - ABBA

Steve waved into the crowd of flashbulbs.  He swore he wouldn’t be able to pick out a single face in this crowd.  There was just too much going on.  Sensory overload.  

He really understood people wanting to meet him.  Hear him speak.  Whatever.  

But this was just…too big.  Too many people. It was a concert stadium for cripes’ sake.  What could they possibly be getting out of this?  

He turned back towards the back of the stage, looking behind Sam towards the wings where he knew Darcy would be.  

Her face lit up when he locked eyes with her.  She held up her thumb and grinned widely, bouncing on her toes.  “You’re doing great!” she mouthed.  

Steve took a deep breath and turned back towards the huge crowd of people, a fresh new smile on his face.


	60. 'Demons' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159552036779/darcysteve-demons).
> 
> Song is 'Demons' - Imagine Dragons.

Steve let his hand brush across her cheek and then back up again to tuck the hair behind her ear.  Darcy looked so peaceful like this, asleep under the throw blanket on his couch. Her shoes on the floor near where he now knelt.  

He had to keep himself from waking her.  He’d be right here in the morning, after she’d had time to rest.  

It had been a rough week for all of them.  ‘A Clusterfuck of the Third Kind’, according to Darcy.  In short, aliens had attacked New York again.  

But they were victorious _again_.  If one could call a massive loss of armed forces and civilian life a victory.  

Steve leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.  

Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on his face and smiling.  “You’re back.”  

He nodded.  “I am.”  

“You were just gonna let me sleep, weren’t you? Jerk.”  

He chuckled.  “I thought maybe you were tired…”  

“Well, I am.  But my desire to see you post battle trumps any and all other issues I might have going on.” She sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  “Just let me hold you for a while, Rogers.  Okay?”  

He nodded, feeling his eyes growing heavy.  “Okay, sweetheart.”  


	61. 'Elephant Love Medley' for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159701536404/elephant-love-medley-from-moulin-rouge-for).
> 
> Song is 'Elephant Love Medley' - From Moulin Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Moulin Rouge AU? Where Steve is a penniless artist and Darcy is a dancer at the Moulin Rouge. <3 Idk what has gotten into y’all with these prompts. Making me want to write longfics. I stg.

“C’mon, Darcy…what do you have to lose?”  Steve grabbed hold of one of the circular bannisters on the stairs, swinging himself around to stand in front of her.  He was at least two steps down, so his eyes were even with hers.  “Tell me one thing you have to lose by letting me come in.”  

My heart… she thought to herself.  She could see it.  Could see herself falling in love with Steve Rogers, the penniless artist who’d been sketching her nightly during her acts at the Moulin Rouge.  She pressed her lips together, breaking eye contact as she looked out over the city.  

“One night, Darcy.  One night.  That’s all I’m asking for…you’re my muse…feed me…please?”  And his mouth twitched up in the corner.  

Darcy knew she was lost.  Lost in his eyes and in that half-smile.  And in those nimble fingers that wielded charcoal and paintbrushes so very, very well.  

“Fine.  One night.  But I’m counting this as my charity case for the year, Rogers.”  She turned and walked back up the stairs.  She turned back and locked eyes with him.  “Coming?”  

“Right!  Right, I’m…” he nearly tripped over himself following her up the stairs.  


	62. 'How Far We've Come' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159740094869/darcysteve-how-far-weve-come).
> 
> Song is 'How Far We've Come' - Matchbox Twenty.

It all started the day the world ended.  Or at least the day the world as she knew it ended.

Steve’s hand had grasped hers, and his lips had formed the words, “RUN!”

And when Captain America told you to run, you ran.  

She tripped over debris and broken glass and desk chairs, but when she saw they were running towards the plate glass window, she started to worry just a little.  

And then he did that shield thingie, where he broke the window with the shield?  And then he grabbed her and they JUMPED THROUGH A WINDOW and landed in a quinjet with Hawkeye and Nick Mother-fucking Fury.  

“You okay?” Steve asked, his hand absently brushing the glass out of her hair. 

“I think I’m in love with you…”  

He chuckled and helped her into a seat.  “It’ll wear off, I promise.”  

Spoiler alert: It didn’t.  


	63. *'Mirror Sex; Dirty Talk' for darcylightninglewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160465108559/shieldshock-30-31).

“Look…” Darcy whispered, cutting her gaze over towards the mirror on her dresser.  “I love watching you fuck me…”  

“Darce…” Steve murmured, his hips speeding up slightly, he groaned, looking down at his cock. In the mirror it glistened with her juices, pressing slickly into her with every thrust.  “Christ…”  

“Harder…please…Steve…” she reached down to tease at her clit.  “Fuck me harder…right there…”


	64. *'Texture play' for amidtheflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160531783814/shieldshock-3).

Darcy let her fingers raked down over Steve’s chest, noting the way he quivered and shook at the feel of the silk against his skin.  These gloves were definitely a smart purchase.    

“Darce…that…that feels…ohhhh…”  His head fell back on the pillows as she encircled his cock, working her hand smoothly up and down the shaft.  

“You said my skin feels like silk…” she said with a smirk.  “Judging by your reaction right now, I’d say you were exaggerating, _Steven_ …”

“Jesus…” he moaned, his hips pressing up into her hand.


	65. *'Stealth Suit Kink; Oral Sex; Fingering' for glynnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160573593089/shieldshock-8-14-18).

Steve smirked, which made him look almost roguish in his current position.  Which was decked out head to toe in that sexy ass stealth suit, two fingers deep inside her on their kitchen table.  

“Oh…fuck…” Darcy swore, her hips moving in time with his fingers. Her feet were propped on his shoulders, her ass was right where he usually ate breakfast.   

“Is it good?” he murmured. “Is this like you wanted?  Like in the dream?”  

“I love you…unhhh…” she closed her eyes and grunted, so very close to coming just like this.  

He slowed down instead of letting her finish, raising his eyebrows and pulling his fingers out of her.  “What else was there, Darce?”  

“You were using your mouth…” she whimpered.  

The smirk turned into a full-fledged grin.  A shit-eating grin if she ever saw one. 

He pressed his fingers back inside, crooking them slightly as he lowered his head between her legs, tongue flicking roughly over her clit.  

She propped herself up on her hands so she could watch his head between her legs.  The sharp movements of his arm as he fucked her with his hand.  

She came on a cry, her thighs shaking and toes curling into his shoulders.  

And he didn’t stop, didn’t stop until she’d come a second time.  

She had to tap out after that.  

He sat up, licking her off his lips as he stood from the chair he’d been sitting in.  He looked at her quizzically while he reached for the buckle on his pants.  

She nodded furiously, spreading her thighs a little wider.  “Oh fuck yes…”  


	66. *'Nipple play; Body Paint' for melifair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160626727409/darcysteve-13-33).

Darcy giggled as she lay there on the floor, completely nude and almost covered in paint.  “I wasn’t really thinking about this as literally as you were when you asked if you could paint me…”  

Grinning, Steve dipped the brush into some green paint, propping himself up on his other arm, he brushed it over her nipple, swirling the brush and the paint over the sensitive skin.  “I’m full of surprises, I guess. But I hope you’re not disappointed…You’re still a work of art…”  

She watched as her nipple went stiff with every stroke of the brush.  He dipped it in more paint and went to the other side, giving it the same treatment.  “Nope…” she sighed.  “Definitely not disappointed.  Kind of can’t wait to make _you_ all messy, though…


	67. *'Texture play (feathers); Blindfolds' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160679124429/darcysteve-3-26).

Steve shivered as Darcy dragged the feather up his bare chest, pausing around his navel to swirl and flick it against him.

He moaned when she moved it lower, dragging it along the length of his cock.  His hips bucked upward, he panted softly as she teased him.  

“Please…” he murmured.  “Darcy…please…”  

“Please what?” she swirled the feather again, nonchalantly along his straining erection, taking a short break to tickle his inner thighs.  

“Jesus…touch me…”

She wrapped her hand around him, stroking upward slowly before dipping her head down to lick around the tip.  

“Yes…yes…ohhhh…like that…don’t stop…please…Darcy…”


	68. *'Biting; Lingerie Kink' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160679153269/darcysteve-2-8).

Steve groaned, cupping Darcy’s breasts and pushing them up slightly.  Just until her nipples peeked out over the top so he could roll the pads of his thumbs over them.  

He especially liked this bra for certain…foreplay activities.  Simply because it was lace and the added sensation seemed to really get Darcy revved up.  

He leaned forward, nipping at her neck, never biting down hard, but just enough to have her rocking against him.  

She whimpered, reaching up to grab his wrists.  She dragged one down between her legs so he could take care of things down there as well.  

Steve was really only too happy to oblige.  Especially since she was wearing the panties that matched this bra, and the lace rasped really nicely against her clit too.  


	69. 'Massage' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160681467499/shieldshock-11).

She started out rubbing Steve’s shoulders.  It was completely innocent.  

Of course, she did have to whip out the massage oil.  And slippery things happen when massage oil comes out.  

Darcy supposed it was still technically a massage, what she was doing.  She had massage oil, she was relieving tension.  

Steve was moaning.  

A lot.  

Yeah, she could still call this a massage.  And a damn successful one at that.  


	70. 'Clothing Kink (Suspenders); Semi-Public; Dirty Talk' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160825128139/darcysteve-8-12-31)

Darcy ran her hand up his chest, her thumb tugging on the suspenders Steve was wearing under the tux.  “I can’t believe you wore these.”  

He arched an eyebrow.  “You said you liked them.”  

“Yes, because I want to pull you around by them.  I want to pull you into a bedroom and make you do all the naughty things.  But we’re in public, Captain Rogers. At a Stark charity fundraiser no less…”  Darcy reached up to literally clutch her pearls.  As if she were scandalized by his audacity.  

He leaned in to press his lips against her jaw, whispering softly, “Tell me specifically what naughty things you want me to do…”  


	71. 'Lumberjack AU' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162110071649/i-need-some-shieldshock-since-emma-is-inundating).

Darcy would be lying if she said she didn’t like it when the loggers came through.  Ever since she was old enough to appreciate the male form, she liked to hang out at the diner where they frequented.  Just to catch a glimpse of all that muscle in flannel shirts.  

This wasn’t to say that every single one who came through looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model…but some did.  

Like the one sitting all by his lonesome at the end of the bar.  Coincidentally beside the only empty stool in the whole place.  He was sculpted in the likeness of Adonis.  With a red flannel checkered shirt and jeans that were obviously made especially to adorn his perfect ass.  

Oh and his perfectly shaggy beard.  Let’s not forget the beard, shall we?

And to top it all off, he was reading a book.  

So he was basically porn on two legs.  Unbutton a few buttons, and he’d be on the cover of those romance novels she loved reading so much.  She didn’t care which buttons.  Just pick a few and unbutton them.

“This seat taken?” she asked, drawing his attention.  

He turned to look at her with blue eyes so deep they probably housed things yet undiscovered by the scientific community.  “Not yet.”  

“Mind if I do?”  

“Not at all.”  He dog-earred the page of the book, which made Darcy cringe a little, but it was his book, he could do what he wanted with it.  

“You come here often?” he asked, grinning widely.  She could swear his teeth sparkled.  

She shrugged.  “Depends.”  

“On what?”  

“If there are people like you here…”  

“People like me?”  He glanced around at the other patrons.  The implication was obvious.  People like him were a dime a dozen.  

Darcy was out to prove him wrong on that.  

“Yeah…people who work as loggers and yet read…” She turned his book slightly to center the title.  “ _Pride and Prejudice_  in greasy spoon diners….oh my god.”  Darcy looked up into his eyes.  “Are you even real?”  She reached out to poke his shoulder.  “Or did I dream you up?”  

He laughed.  “It’s for a class, actually…I’m taking online classes…trying to finish out my bach degree…no offense, but this isn’t my cup of tea.”

“Oh?”  

Ugh.  Maybe he was too good to be true.  He was probably about to start in with why he hated the romance genre and blah blah blah mansplaining.  

“Yeah…I liked  _Emma_  better?  I felt like it really was her better work…”  

“Oh?  Do tell.  I’m Darcy Lewis by the way…” she stuck out her hand.  

“Steve Rogers,” he replied, taking it.  “Let me buy you a cup of coffee first, because I’m actually planning on writing my end of term paper on this?  But I need to bounce some theories off someone who doesn’t have trees on the brain…” he gestured to the man seated on his right.  

“I am all ears.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, guess he's not THAT perfect. ;)


	72. 'Bodyguard AU' for bval-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162015632364/hi-i-saw-your-prompt-post-can-you-do).

Darcy’s heart was still racing.  

That guy had straight up tried to kill her.  Kill her dead.  

And Steve had just…jumped right in front of her.  He was prepared to take a bullet for her.  Literally.  Dude must be getting paid the big bucks.  

And the information she was carrying must be worth even more.  

The scenery passed them by in a blur.  The speedometer read ninety.  

She reached over, speaking before she touched him.  “Steve?”  Her fingers brushed against his forearm and he turned briefly to acknowledge her.  

“Ms. Lewis?”  

She sighed.  “You almost took a bullet for me.  I think we’re ready for first names.”  

“It’s easier if I keep it impersonal.”  

“Easier for who?”  

Another stiff glance in her direction told her exactly who.  

Bristling slightly, she wrapped her arms around her middle. “Anyway,  _Rogers_.  You’re going ninety.”  

“Oh…” The car slowed a little, down to about seventy-five, which felt like a crawl after the speed they’d been going.   “We’re going to drive through the night.  We’ll stop tomorrow afternoon in Tulsa so I can sleep.”  

“I can take a shift if you’d rather–”  

“Absolutely not.  I’m driving.”  

“Steve…I can totally–”  

“I’m.  Driving.  Ms.  _Lewis_ ,” he punctuated.  

“Fine.  Whatever.” She turned away from him, pulling her feet up into the seat with her.  Petty, she knew, but if impersonal was what he wanted, it’s what he was getting.  

It took her a while to actually drift off, but she started pretending long before.  

Which was why she absolutely felt his fingers brush her cheek when he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  

Impersonal.  Yeah.  This was  _SO_  impersonal.  


	73. 'Royalty AU; King/Thief' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162007203694/shieldshock-please).

Darcy meandered through the crowds, her stomach rumbling so loudly, she was certain one of them was going to hear her coming.  

She needed something substantial.  Not just bread this time.  Something fresh.  Fruit.  The kids all really liked fruit.

Of course today there seemed to be tables and tables of melons.  All too big for the likes of Darcy to smuggle out under her dress.     

Grapes would be easy enough.  She could probably just nick one or two off each of the bunches.  The vendors would never miss them.  

She was about a dozen grapes in when she ran smack dab into a solid wall of man.  She was so alarmed, she dropped what she was holding. Grapes rolled everywhere.  

It took him a minute to realize what was happening.  He knelt to pick them up for her on instinct, but then realized that all the vendors were pointing.  Shouting.  

And Darcy was gone.  Running full tilt towards the angrier-by-second throngs of people because there wasn’t any way she was going to stick around for some dope to play white knight.  

Or she would have been gone if said dope didn’t accidentally trip her again.

His hands were on her waist and pulling her up to a standing position.  “She’s with me,” he said loudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  “She’s with me.”  

The angry shouts stopped.  The crowd that had been demanding her blood one second before was suddenly chastised by this tall – albeit –  _handsome_  specimen of the male species.  

He plucked an entire bunch of grapes off the end of the table, handing them to her.  “Here.”  

Darcy squinted up at him, trying to place where she’d seen his face before.  

It dawned on her around the time he’d loaded up her arms with bread and fruit and salted fish.  Enough for a week.  Or a day, if she shared with with all the kids she was looking after.  

She dropped down to her knee, wobbling slightly in the process.  “Your majesty….”  

“No…no…don’t do that…”  he reached for her arm, helping her stand once more.  “I haven’t been a king for the past 70 years, I’m not about to start now.”

She knew the legends.  How he’d been asleep for 70 years and woke up just a short while ago.  Right when the kingdom needed him the most.

“I’m sorry about…all of that…” he said, walking alongside her as they left the marketplace.  He’d taken a couple of the items from her to help ease her load.  “I hope I didn’t make things harder for you.”  

She shrugged.  “I’ll manage.”  

He smiled softly.  “How many will this feed?”  

“A dozen.  Children,” she returned.  “And me.”  

“And what will you do tomorrow?” he asked.  

“I’ll manage,” she repeated with a grin.  She hefted the things over onto one side, gesturing with her chin.  “I can take it from here.  Thank you…your majesty.”  

“Steve,” he corrected.  “And what is your name, if I can be so bold?”  

“Darcy.”  

“If I were to come looking for you again, I could find you with just ‘Darcy’?”  

She smirked.  “If you come looking in the right places.”     


	74. 'Hard Day's Night' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137327224694/a-hard-days-night-stevedarcy).

Steve loved coming home.

And the worse the mission, the more he looked forward to the proverbial glowing hearth of home.  Home in this case, was not a glowing hearth, but the glowing smile of his best girl.  And whatever the hell she did that made him forget even the worst missions.

He sighed as he looked down at his uniform.  Covered in alien slime and dust…it formed a kind of paste…that had hardened into something that was seriously cutting down on his mobility.

This one had been bad. 

He stepped out of the elevator, grimacing at the trail of alien concrete crumbs he was leaving in his wake. 

He needed a shower. 

And food. 

And sleep. 

In whatever order he could attain them. 

He opened the door to his apartment, smiling slightly when he spotted Darcy. All warm smiles and open arms. 

She ran forward, ready to hug him, but took a step back, holding her nose. 

“Yuck…what’d you do, Rogers?  Fall into the sewer again?”

Or all grimaces and shirking from his touch because he smelled like something normally found in a septic tank.  The sentiment was the same, though. 

“No…it’s alien.” 

“Oh.  THAT makes me feel better.  Something not of this earth that I get to scrub out of the carpet.  How wonderful…” she smirked.    

“It’s mostly dry…you might have to vacuum it…I’ll show you where it is…” he teased.    

“Go…take it off on the balcony…” she gestured towards the sliding door. “Then take a VERY quick shower and get out here to kiss me.”   

He did as directed, walking outside to strip out of his combat gear and left it out on the concrete patio for the cleaning crew to collect.  He made a bee-line for the shower, bathing quickly and returning to the living room.  Darcy hugged him then, pressing lips against his in a way that for all her bravado, revealed just how worried she’d actually been.   

She pulled back, still in his arms, “Now…don’t expect this every single night or anything, but I MIGHT have made you something special for dessert…” 

He grinned, “Is it you?  Like last time?  Because…I very much enjoyed that…” he nuzzled her cheek. 

“Surprisingly, no.  I actually baked a thing…” she grinned proudly, taking his hand and pulling him back to the kitchen.  She pulled a tea towel off of something with a flourish.  “Voila…the thing I baked…Apple Pie!”

“YOU baked me a pie?”

“Yes!  And it smells REALLY good…like…not to toot my own horn, but…it smells EDIBLE.” 

Steve snorted.  Darcy was known for many things:  Tasing a God, being the self-proclaimed coffee getter for the Avengers, having a heart much, much bigger than she knew what to do with…but cooking was decidedly NOT one of those things.  Scratch that…GOOD cooking was not one of those things. 

Not that she hadn’t tried.

There was the lasagna…that burnt. 

The banana bread that was raw in the center. 

The chicken parmesan that was somehow both burnt AND undercooked…

 So, his reluctance to try her latest culinary endeavor was…understandable.  But, he’d do anything if it made her happy. 

She was currently poking him with a fork, so he took it and decided to get it over with.  There wasn’t anything that she could do to a pie that was too terrible. 

Unless she used salt instead of sugar. 

That…wasn’t an easy mistake to make, was it? 

He gulped and took the plunge, breaking through the crust that was flaky, yet tender…scooping up some of the filling along with it and slowly putting it in his mouth.  He hesitated on letting it touch his tongue, but finally slid the fork out. 

His eyebrows shot up. 

Just the right amount of sweetness, cinnamon…the apples were perfect…not too much glaze…the crust was flakey and buttery… _Sweet…Maker this is a perfect pie…_

Her face was watching his, expecting the worst, but looking thoroughly surprised when he stuck his fork back into the pie pan for a second bite. 

“Good?” she asked. 

“Mmmhmm…” he managed between mouthfuls.  He swallowed, “This is the best, Darcy…” 

“I have ice cream…” she gestured to the freezer. 

“Get it.  And get a fork and help me eat this.” 

And between them, they devoured the whole pie, alternating with spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream. 

Vanilla ice cream that dripped from the spoon as he fed it to her.

Drips that eventually caused them to wind up on the floor, licking melted ice cream off each other and working off the calories from eating an entire pie in the process. 

God, he loved coming home. 


	75. 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/138068920219/lucy-in-the-sky-with-diamonds-stevedarcy).

So, it wasn’t the Chitauri.  It wasn’t Hydra.  It wasn’t even Ultron. 

No.  The thing that took Captain America down was a puddle of dripping oil in the basement level of Stark Tower. 

That’s what they told him afterwards, anyway. 

They told him other things too. 

Like how Tony and Darcy were the two people who saw him fall.  This was the epitome of crippling embarrassment for two reasons. 

The first being Tony Stark himself. The Life Alert jokes would never cease. 

The second being the schoolboy crush he’d been harboring for Stark’s lab assistant. 

The same schoolboy crush that seemed to be no longer secret. 

Because the first thing he’d seen when he came to, was Darcy’s beautiful face as she knelt over him.   _Worried_  about him, and rightfully so. 

And what had he done? 

He cringed just thinking about it. 

“Darcy…Darcy…you’re so pretty…Darcy…Darcy…” punctuated with a sloppy, drunken kiss.  As if things couldn’t get worse. He’d kissed her without permission. 

He covered his face, groaning again just thinking about how she’d looked at him afterwards. 

He had to apologize.  Once they let him get out of bed.

He heard a tentative knock on the door and he muted the TV.  “Come in?” 

He figured it was probably Clint or Sam coming in to see how he was.  He never expected Darcy to walk timidly into the room. 

She waved, a quick motion, not extending her arm.  “How are ya feeling?”

“Physically…a little sore.” 

She nodded.  “I brought you some Jello…I was gonna make you a pie, but they said no solids for 24 hours…” 

“Oh well…truth be told; I’d rather have the Jello.” 

She snorted, “Truth be told, I can’t bake for shit…oops.  Sorry.  Language.” 

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Never living that down, am I?” 

“I’m pretty sure ‘I’ve fallen and I can’t get up’ tops it.” 

He closed his eyes and let his head sink to the pillow behind him.  “Darcy…I owe you an apology…I can’t believe that I— “ 

“Kissed me?  No.  It’s cool, Cap.  Don’t sweat it.  Most action I’ve gotten in weeks.” 

“No…I mean…” 

“I get it.  You hit your head.  Probably thought I looked like…I dunno…Salma Hayek or something.  I’m not reading into it, don’t worry.” 

He frowned. “No…DO read into it...I mean…if you want…if you feel…if you think you could…think about me in that way…” He reached behind his head, rubbing the bump there gingerly.  “I meant what I said…whatever I said.”

She laughed nervously, “You said ‘Darcy, Darcy, You’re so pretty…Darcy, Darcy…’” 

He pursed his lips, nodding, “And I meant every word.” 

She grinned, then.  A full-fledged 100-watt Darcy Lewis smile. 

“You’re beautiful.  I can’t stop thinking about you…I miss you when you’re not in the room…” 

She inhaled sharply. 

“THAT’S what I meant to say…what I should have said…I mean, I know it’s not very eloquent, not what you deserve in the slightest, but mmph…” he was cut off by her lips.  Her lips against his.  Moving so very slowly against his.  Her hands cupping his face.  She tasted like spearmint and she smelled like soap and vanilla. 

She ended the kiss with a pop, looking into his eyes. “This is you talking, not your maybe concussion, right?” 

“No, it’s me…” 

She searched his eyes for a few more seconds, apparently finding something she liked, because the rest of his evening was just…this.  Just perfect.  Just…beautiful. 

 


	76. 'Hey Ya' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Hey Ya' by Outkast.

"Have a great...rest of the day..." Darcy said awkwardly, wrapping her bathrobe around herself a little tighter. 

Steve looked up from his feet, shoelaces still clutched tightly between his fingers.  "Oh...right.  Yeah, you too…" he smiled widely and Darcy felt like an even bigger idiot. 

No feelings.  Just friends.  With benefits.  Sexy benefits. 

Hell, he'd even encouraged her to date other people.  And she was...or was trying to, anyway. 

She had a date with Mike from Accounts Payable.  Good old Mike.  Mike, whose face she couldn't picture when she wasn't with him. 

That probably wasn't a good sign. 

Nah.  Not a good sign. 

Especially when she could see Steve's whenever she closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath, smiling so he wouldn't feel bad about leaving. 

He stood, looking down at his shoes.  He walked over to the door, opening it and lingering for a moment in the doorway, fiddling with her doorknob. 

"Are you busy tonight, Darce?" 

That was a first.  He usually never came over two nights in a row. 

"Uh...yeah, I have that...date.  With Mike?  Remember?" 

"Oh, that's...that's tonight?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean.  I can cancel?" 

"No.  No, don't do that..." he shook his head. "Don't...Don't do that."  He looked up at her then, his eyes meeting hers and making her think that his protests had nothing to do with her cancelling the date, and everything to do with her going on it. 

"Do you want me to cancel?  Steve?  I'll cancel." 

He shook his head again.  Vigorously.  "No..." he mumbled.  "Go.  Have fun, okay? Be safe?" 

He smiled again, this one didn't reach his eyes. 

He locked her door before leaving, shutting it quietly behind him. 

* * *

 

Darcy was trying to psych herself up for this date.  With Mike.  From Accounts Payable.  Whose face she couldn't imagine.  All she could see was Steve Fucking Rogers. 

Her heels clicked on the tile in the common area as she made her way to the elevator. 

"Have a good time, Darcy..." Steve was seated behind her.  On a stool in the kitchen.  Leaning over the countertop.  She almost didn't want to look at him. 

But she did. 

And he looked.  Resigned. 

This was stupid.  So fucking stupid. 

She paused before hitting the button for the elevator.  "You know what I just thought of?" 

"What's that?" 

"How I'm due for an oil change.  I mean...I can't drive without changing the oil in my car, that's a SAFETY hazard..." she turned, widening her eyes. 

He opened his mouth a few times before smiling and answering, "It really is.  You can do serious harm to your engine." 

"Right?  Oh my gosh.  I can't believe this.  I'm going to have to call Mike and CANCEL." 

"That's too bad..." he quipped, biting his lip. 

"Do you...you wanna give me a hand with that?  I mean...you know cars, right?" 

"I could...I could take a look under your hood, I suppose." 

She smirked, turning and walking back to her apartment.  Steve right behind her. 

* * *

 

And later, under the chenille throw blanket on her couch, cuddling up in his arms, watching reruns of Roseanne, he huffed out a laugh. 

"You don't have a car." 

She snorted.  "But you knew that." 

"Yeah.  Yeah, I did."

"So...are you gonna be my tune-up guy from now on?  Or...just when you have time to work me in?  Cuz, I mean.  I'm loyal as fuck, Rogers.  You're getting ALL of my business." 

"Well.  When you put it that way..." he pulled her up and into his lap, nuzzling against her throat.  "I would be honored to be your tune-up guy." 

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thank God.  Now we just have to teach you how to express lube." 

 


	77. 'Head over Feet' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146324857224/song-prompt-head-over-feet-by-alanis).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBgP44KEf3Q), "Head Over Feet", Alanis Morissette, 1995.

Darcy almost laughed aloud when she got to her desk that morning.  The stuffed dog had humungous eyes, and stared sappily up from atop her keyboard. 

She sat down in her desk chair, scooping the plush toy up and into her arms, squeezing it into a hug.  It barked, apparently.  Or it had finally happened and she was hearing things.  Completely off the deep end. 

She held it away from her, looking deeply into its glassy eyes.  "Damn you, Rogers..." she mumbled.

"Rogers?  Not the name I would have picked..."  Pepper glided into the room noiselessly, sliding a small white paper bag onto the desk.  Darcy's chocolate eclair, most likely.     

"Seriously, Pep. I'm going to put a bell on you..." 

"Sorry...door was open.  Was I not supposed to assume that meant ‘walk right in’?"

Darcy turned the dog around so it was facing Pepper.  "He left me another one." Yesterday, it had been a dozen roses.  The day before, a black and white cookie.  He kept leaving gifts for her.  He was too sweet.  She didn't deserve all this fuss.  She really didn't. 

Pepper shrugged, "At least it fits in the room.  It could always be worse." 

"Yeah, well...when you're right, you're right..."  The big stuffed bunny story still made the rounds.  Tony wasn't ever living that down. 

Pepper excused herself, leaving just as noiselessly as she'd entered.  

And Darcy was left to contemplate her predicament.  She'd gone on a date with Steve.  After he'd asked her nicely no less than six times.  Dates weren't a big deal.  except...this was Steve.  Steve ROGERS.  AKA, her best friend.  AKA Captain America. 

And here she was...falling for him.  Head over heels, bumping her head on the branches of the stupid tree all the way down. 

Stupid because...god, she was a PR manager.  Superheroes didn't date PR managers, did they? She wasn't some...super-hot superspy.  Not that she wasn't hot, because she was.  But...

God, she was boring. 

He was going to get bored with her. 

She picked up her phone, pulling the dog up to rest her cheek against.  She smiled sweetly and snapped a selfie, sending it to Steve with a little 'thanks!" emoji sticker thing. 

He texted her back immediately. 

_-"Adorable...the dog's cute too."_

Her stomach did that little flip-flop-floop thing it did whenever he did that...that cute grin that he did when he was being cute.  She couldn't see him right then, but she KNEW he was doing it. The stupidly cute…perfect Dorito man.  That’s what he was.    

She sighed, leaning back in the seat, trying to craft her response. 

 _-"Shhhh..."_  she texted back.   _"Hush you."_  

 _-"Never",_  was his response. 

 _-"Lunch later?"_  she rambled off, no plans for lunch whatsoever, but she wanted to stop the barrage of compliments that was probably forthcoming. 

_-" :(  I'm busy for lunch...I can counter with a late dinner? I'll cook.  You won't have to do anything."_

There went her plans for a casual encounter.  This man COOKED?  Was there anything he didn't do?  God, he was on the fast track to Darcy Lewis, naked and wrapped around his waist for the better part of the evening.

 _-"Sounds perf ;)"_  she responded, sighing with a smile and laying her phone down on her desk and muttering under her breath, "Damn you, Rogers..."


	78. 'Lumberjack AU part 2' for darcylightinglewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162754848824/lumberjacksteve).

“Your thoughts on Jane Austen are SUPER interesting, by the way…” Darcy leaned up to press her lips to Steve’s once more.  

A low chuckle rumbled and his fingers carded through her hair.  His lips moved against hers, his beard scratching pleasantly at her skin. “Mmm…yours too…I kind of liked your one argument.  The one where you climbed on top of me to press home your point?”  His tone was teasing, but his hand on her waist was anything but.  

“Liked that, didya? You know, I haven’t heard YOUR thoughts on that particular point, maybe you could…ya know.   _Reciprocate_?”  

He quickly rolled her over to her back, propping her legs up over his shoulders in the process. “I’ll do ya one better, Darce…”  He turned his head and kissed her along the inside of her leg.  “I’ll see your point and raise you a new one…”  He slowly began kissing up her leg.  

“I like the way you argue, Rogers…”


	79. 'Neighbors AU Part 2' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163018251334/neighbors).

“Lemonade?” Darcy asked, inwardly cringing at how obvious she was being.  

Even though Steve was the one working up a sweat with that Thor-forsaken push mower, it was Darcy who was the thirsty one here.  

 _Transparent, unmissable, obvious thirst for the win, Darce._  

Steve turned to face her, looking almost surprised for a minute that someone else was outside.  But his surprise gave way to a smile that had her melting faster than the ice in her lemonade.  

“I am parched.  And you, are an angel.”  He took the glass she was holding out and gulped down half of it in one go.  

“A  _thirst_  angel, maybe…” she blurted, immediately wishing she could go back to being just an angel who brought him cold drinks rather than the awkward sweaty person on their shared back porch.  

Steve grinned, those blue eyes meeting hers and definitely not looking away.  “Yep, that’s exactly what you are.”  


	80. 'Royalty AU King/Thief; Part 2' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162807245329/thiefking-royalty-au).

He didn’t know why he was surprised.  

This was typical of him, really.

But he still couldn’t figure out why he was back again.  Why he found himself being led down an alleyway and through a curtained doorway into one of the makeshift homes the impoverished had made out of the rubble of the ruined city.  Again.

Well…he knew why.

Steve hadn’t stopped thinking about Darcy for a second since he’d first met her a fortnight before.  

He’d been back to visit her a handful of times.  Each time he came earlier in the day.  Stayed longer.     

But he wanted to do was to bring her back to the palace with him.  Shield her from all of the pain and dirt and sweat.  

Darcy appeared in the doorway.  “Back so soon, your majesty?”  

“Call me Steve,” he implored her.   _Again._   

“Back so soon… _Steve_?” she repeated.    

“Come back with me,” he blurted. “Come live in the palace. I have plenty of room.”  

She blinked, obviously surprised by his outburst.  Hell, he had no shortage of surprises today, it seemed.  

“I can’t…” she murmured, walking close enough to touch him, but refraining from doing it.  “You know I can’t…”  

He closed his eyes to ward off the tears that threatened to fall.  “Why can’t you?”  

“There are people who need me.  I can’t…just leave them.”  

“If you were with me, you’d be safe.  And you’d be in a better position to help more.”

She chuckled dryly at that.  “They’re going to let the king’s…” she trailed off.  “Special friend make decisions?  Hmm?”  

“They’d let the queen make any decision she wanted…” he whispered, leaning closer to her.  “The queen could say or do…pretty much anything with the king’s permission, which she would have in abundance.”  

Her jaw dropped.  “Steve…you can’t be serious.”  

“I am, though.”

Her breath was shallow.  But she nodded her head.  “Okay.”  

“What?” he peered down at her, unsure if he heard her correctly.  “What did you say?”  

A smile slowly spread across her face.  “I said… _yes_.  Your majesty.” 


	81. *'Stealth Suit Kink; Oral Sex; Fingering; Part 2 for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163185758496/stealthy).

Steve pulled himself out, running his hand up and down his stiff length.  It had taken some fancy finagling, but he’d perfected the process on missions for…other purposes.  It was just a little bit more complicated when he was…well…

Hard enough to hammer nails.  

He was fairly certain there was something in the SHIELD handbook against using this suit for something like this.  But he couldn’t deny Darcy anything.  

Especially when the things she asked for were so few and far between.  

And when the things she asked for resulted in  _this_.

She was still soaking wet, and when he slid inside her, he flat out moaned at the sensation.

“Steve…” she whimpered, her head falling back just in time for him to slide his hands around her back, hoisting her back up once more.  

“I’ve got you, Darce…” he murmured.  

He surged forward, thrusting in and out of her slick heat, bringing himself closer and closer until it became clear that she was the one who had  _him_. 


	82. 'Bed sharing; Part 2' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163300692899/the-more-we-share).

Darcy woke up the next morning feeling very warm and cozy.  And snuggled. 

Steve Rogers was a cuddly sleeper.  He was stuck to her back like a magnet.  Like a big warm, cuddly, muscular magnet.  

So she reached down to cover one of his hands with hers, snaking her fingers between his as she settled back into the warm cocoon of blankets and Steve. 

He made a very happy growly noise and tightened his arm around her waist.  

Apparently Folgers had it wrong, because the best part of waking up was with a super soldier wrapped around you.  


	83. 'Nobody is watching; Part 2' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163332256005/steal-my-kisses).

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there, close to her.  “I wish we could just do this all the time…” she murmured.  “But  _someone_  has to be a big stick in the mud…”  

“Darcy…” Steve chided softly.  “It would undermine my authority…”

That wasn’t the real reason.  The real reason was that the sex was hot when no one knew about it.  They both got off on the secrecy.  So call the little excuses…role play?  

“That’s bull and you know it,” Clint chirped from the countertop behind them. Neither of them had heard him enter the room, and Darcy still maintained that he traveled through the air vents or something.  “I think it humanizes you, Cap. Having a little woman and all…” He smirked and reached for the box of cereal Darcy had left on the counter.  

Darcy snorted disdainfully.  “Who says he HAS the little woman?  Maybe the little woman HAS him?”  

“The little woman totally has me,” Steve agreed.  “And Barton?  Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”  

“It’s a communal kitchen!  I have to knock to make sure y’all aren’t knocking boots around every corner?”  

“Well…it would be nice, ya know?” Darcy countered before leaning up to kiss Steve on the lips.  “I’m assuming the cat’s out of the bag, then?”  

“Well, I haven’t told Natasha yet, but once I do…yeah.  The cat’s out of the bag,” Clint agreed.  


	84. 'Bodyswap; Part 2' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163222364980/switch).

Steve reached for Darcy’s phone, swiping and tapping around until he found his own contact information.  She answered on the first ring.  

“Hello?” He heard his own voice speak back to him through the phone.  

“Yeah…uhhhh…I lost that thing again.  The document that had all the stuff on it?”  

A heavy sigh followed.  “How close is Tony to finding a way to switch us back?”  

“Any minute now…”  

“Okay. Just hit the big red X and come back up to my apartment.  You suck at being me, Steve.”  

He laughed. “Tell me…how did your workout go this morning?”  

“I am currently laying on the couch and sipping an iced coffee, so you tell me, smart guy.”


	85. 'Sharing a Cab AU' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163840202334/unfortunately-chilvalry-is-not-a-special-skill).

Darcy sighed heavily, glancing up in the sky at the darkening clouds.  It definitely looked like it was going to rain.  And it  _definitely_ looked like she wasn’t getting a cab.  She didn’t want to be late today of all days.

“ _Excuse me?  Ma'am?”_

She turned towards the voice, even though it likely wasn’t talking to her.  She did not look like a ma'am, thank you very much.  

She caught the gaze of a very tall, very muscular, very  _hot_  guy who was holding open the door of a cab.  "Did you want to share this?“ he asked.  

Frowning, she pointed at herself. "You talkin’ to me?”  

He grinned at that.  "Yeah, I was?“  

Thunder rolled in the distance and she quickly made her way over to the cab.  "Look, I wouldn’t, I don’t normally share cabs with strangers, but I don’t want to get drenched, so let’s do this thing.”  

“I’m Steve,” he said, holding out his hand to help her inside.  "Now we’re not strangers.“  

"Well… _you’re_  not a stranger…” she said smugly, pulling her bag up into her lap as he climbed in beside her.  

“Stark Tower,” they both said in unison to the driver.  

Steve ran a hand through his perfectly coifed hair.  "Might not be strangers for long.  Are you interviewing for a position at Stark Industries too?“  

Chuckling, she shook her head.  "Nope.  I am  _giving_  the interview for a position at Stark Industries, though.”  


	86. 'Prison AU' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163889332719/prisoners-of-love).

Darcy carefully worked the folded piece of paper out of the crevice between the green and blue blocks in the dining hall.  

These daily notes from Steve were the only thing keeping her sane.  And quite possibly, the most dangerous thing she’d ever attempted.  The only boat rocking she’d done while she was serving her time.  

Steve had two months left, though.  And Darcy had a whole year.  She wasn’t sure if this was going to last.  Or if it was meant to.  

But that definitely wasn’t going to stop her now.  

She pulled the note free and began to wedge her own reply into the crack.  It was easier to push in than it was to pull out.  

Of course, once she read what Steve was writing, what he was… _thinking_  about doing…she wished she could tug her note back out and rewrite it.  Knock some sense into that idiot.  

He threw around the phrases, ‘break out’, 'we’ve got to get out of here, Darcy’…an awful lot for someone who was getting out in two months.  He needed to chill his ice, or he was going to wind up back in here for an extended sentence.  

Before lunch was over, she had already crafted yet another reply.  Short, sweet and easy to wedge into the wall alongside her other one.  

“ _You know I’m with you, babe.  But you gotta tell me why.”_   

She tossed out her tray and made her way to the bathroom.  Steve’s last letter was ripped up and flushed before she could second guess her decision.  Something told her that from now on, his letters were better off taking a trip down the U-bend rather than winding up in some guards’ hands.  

She jammed both her hands into her pockets and walked down the hall towards her cell.  


	87. 'Accidentally read your journal AU' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164045964969/sketches).

Darcy was looking for a specific book.  And that book did NOT look anything like the one that was in her hand, but she’d opened all the rest of the books on the coffee table.  So through sheer force of habit, she opened this one too.  

The familiar handwriting jumped out at her immediately.  It was Steve’s.  Apparently some kind of journal. She would have closed it immediately if it hadn’t been for the sketches in the corners of the pages.  

Sketches of  _her._

Steve was sketching little pictures of her.  In his journal.  

She was so engrossed with flipping pages to see more, that she didn’t hear him enter the room.  

He cleared his throat and she threw the book across the room.  "Uh…"  

Eying the journal, Steve looked between her and the book.  "Darcy?“  

"I saw nothing!”  she exclaimed, jumping up and running from the room.  Not the most mature response, but she couldn’t handle anything else right now.  She needed a few minutes to think.  She needed to apologize.  

But all she could think about was the last sketch she’d seen.  She’d been leaning on her hand, smiling crookedly and looking down at the table.  

And she’d looked so…carefree and pretty?  Did he really see her that way?  

 _Apologies!  Apologies first.  Analysis later.  Preferably with Jane and lots of ice cream._  

_Good plan, Darce._


	88. 'Celebrity Twitter AU' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164222032714/date-me).

Darcy snapped the picture as a joke, but she was looking hella cute that day, so she went ahead and tweeted it.  She tagged Steve Rogers, and added the caption,  _Date me?_

And then she straight up forgot about it.  It got a couple retweets and a few likes, but that was par for the course with her selfies.  She never really expected the freshly single actor to take notice of her.  

As she was settling down at her desk to sip at a frozen caramel mocha, she decided to check her notifications.  She’d gotten a surprising amount since she’d last checked her phone.  

Scrolling down the list, she soon found out why.  

None other than Steve Rogers himself had retweeted her picture with a short addition:   _Okay, DM me._   

Her heart leapt straight into her throat.  He was kidding.  He had to be kidding.  She definitely shouldn’t DM him.  

“Are you going to?”  Jane asked from her desk.  It surprised Darcy a little, because her boss had been the picture of nonchalance for the entire time she’d been there.  

“No,” she replied.  "He’s just kidding.“  

"I bet he isn’t, that was a cute picture,” Tony interjected, popping his head over the partition between her desk and the rest of the lab.  "Bruce thinks so too, but he’s sciencing right now. Wanted me to tell you.“  

"Great.  So at the behest of three people who rarely leave this lab, I should DM an A-list celebrity just to find out that he was joking about dating me?”  

“Ehhh…I wouldn’t say he’s A-list,” Tony said with a small shake of his head, “Nah, he’s definitely B.  B-plus, but B.”  

Darcy rolled her eyes and set her phone down on her desk.  "I’m not DM-ing him.  And even if I did, I wouldn’t do it with an audience.“  

And so, everyone kind of returned to their prospective jobs.  Jane with her face glued to her screen as she tried to write a program to map the stars in some galaxy or another, while Tony was over there in his space with a soldering iron as he worked on some kind of robotics. Bruce never really showed up that day, but Darcy knew he was around here somewhere, because he’d used his security code that morning.  

But Darcy…Darcy kept glancing at her phone.  It vibrated every time she got another notification, and she finally had to silence it completely.  But it didn’t matter, because it was totally distracting her even without the vibrations.  

The ‘what-if’s’ that swam around in her head were basically screaming at her. 

So before she lost her nerve, she grabbed her phone to check and see if Steve Rogers had even followed her back.  If he hadn’t, it probably meant he wasn’t expecting a DM.  

Except that he  _had_.  A second before he’d retweeted her, he’d followed her.  

Darcy bit her lip and opened up a DM.  She sent a quick ‘ _hey_ ’ and set the phone back down in front of her, not expecting a reply anytime soon.  If at all.

So when her phone lit up literally two seconds later, she almost fell out of her chair.  

She opened up the chat and took a deep breath as she saw his reply.  ” _Hey yourself.“_


	89. 'King Arthur AU' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164276731014/lonely-knight).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King James Barnes ;) 
> 
> This could be a WSS if you squint at the ending.

He watched her as she ran the comb through her hair.   The lady’s lovely hair was often spoken of, even sang about, and Steven could see why.

He couldn’t stop himself from watching her, and even though these were his express commands from the King himself, to look over the Queen and to guard her with his life, he couldn’t help but think that the thoughts he was having about a woman who belonged to another weren’t what King James had in mind.  Or perhaps it was.  James knew as well as anyone, the charm that his wife held.  It was a notion that often came up in jests and jibes from Steven’s closest friend.   

Queen Darceline looked up then, catching his gaze as she began to hum some enchanting melody that escaped him at that moment.  Because for Sir Steven, there was nothing else in the world but the two of them.

The three of them, if the lady’s husband was to be counted.  And by all rights he should be.   


	90. 'Haunted House AU' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164276838624/im-really-scared-though).

She’d probably read into this differently, now that Steve was thinking about it.  Think this was a ploy to get into her house.  

But all that ghost talk had honestly spooked him and he’d rather take a night off from the strange creaks and groans of the old house he’d purchased next door to Darcy Lewis.  

But when he showed up at her door with a pillow, a blanket, and a bottle of wine, she didn’t even ask any questions.  

She just reached for the wine and held the door open for him.  “Chardonnay?  Awesome!”

“I promise…I’m really scared,” he insisted.  

And she nodded and waved him in.  “I know you are.  I’ve been in that house, dude.  It’s scary as hell.”   


	91. 'Memory Loss AU' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164317132434/les-souvenirs).

Darcy slipped her hand in his. Everyone always said that loved ones looked so small in hospital beds.  With Steve, he almost looked bigger.  With all the needles and tubes coming out of him.  He looked bigger than this hospital bed.  He looked fine.  Like any minute, he was going to wake up and chide her for hanging around here all day.  Kiss her forehead and tell her everything was okay.  

Except he hadn’t.  Not for a week.  

For a week, he’d been in this coma and she had barely left his side.  

And now, they were bringing him out of it, and she was… nervous?  She wasn’t sure what to say to him.  

His eyelids began to flutter and she stood up, pushing her chair backwards behind her in her earnest to be the first thing he saw upon awakening.  

He blinked a few times, his eyes focusing on her face.  He smiled.  A big goofy smile that she loved.  "Hi…" he whispered.  

“Hi yourself…” she replied.  

“Are you…” he paused to clear his throat.  "Are you the nurse, sweetheart?“  

Her jaw dropped slightly and she wished the chair was behind her, because it felt like her legs were going to collapse.  "No…” she murmured.  "No, I’m…I’m  _Darcy_.“


	92. 'Fun-sized' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164526502395/fun-sized).

“Which one do you need?” Steve asked, his hand hovering in the air around the books on the top shelf.  

“Green and black,” she answered quickly, her face reddening slightly as he handed it to her.  "Thanks.  I’m a little… fun-sized.  Not exactly the greatest for reaching, though.“  

Steve chuckled, knowing he should be alarmed at how much he was already attracted to her.  But she was adorable.  Fun-sized was absolutely the right way to describe it.  "Well, I’m super-sized, apparently, so maybe we can help each other out.”  

“How could I  _possibly_  help you out?” she asked, thumbing through the book he’d handed her.  

“You could point me in the right direction for the graphic novels… I think I got turned around…”  he glanced around the aisle he was currently standing in.  

Rolling her eyes, she took his arm and dragged him out into the main part of the bookstore.  "Yeah, you want to be over there…" She pointed towards the complete opposite end of the store.

“Thank you! You’ve helped me out tremendously,” he said with a wide smile that he hoped wasn’t too creepy.  

“Well, listen.  When you’re done looking at your comics or whatever, you should totally come join me in the coffee shop next door. We can read together. You can reach tall things for me… it’ll be fun!”

“I’ll be there.  Wouldn’t want to leave you high and dry.  Or… ” he trailed off, smirking, “ _LOW_  and dry as the case may be…”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?”  


	93. 'Save You' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164509096509/save-you).

Darcy hadn’t seen Steve when she came downstairs because of the fire alarm, so she’d just assumed that he was off doing whatever it was he did for a living.  It kept him out of town an awful lot, so it didn’t phase her at all.

She was shivering on the sidewalk when he approached her.  "Cold night.“  

She glanced up at him.  "Sure is.  Where were you?  Saving a little old lady from the fire?”  

He chuckled and draped her jacket over her shoulders.  "Nah.  I was getting my jacket so I could save  _you_.“ 


	94. 'In Too Deep' for mcgregorswench (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164432456194/in-too-deep).

Darcy gasped when she ran into a rather hard body in the water.  She had to bite back a scream, because she’d get in hella trouble for swimming in the resort’s lake with no lifeguard.  

As it turns out, she didn’t need to worry.  The hard body she ran into was the lake’s resident hardbody lifeguard, Steve.  

He slipped one arm around her waist to keep her from going under.  "You’re not supposed to be out here…"  

She took a deep breath and tried her best to look contrite.  "I figured it’d be okay since  _you_  were out here.“  

He smirked and loosened his grip on her.  "I guess it’s fine.  Just don’t drown or anything.”  

“Isn’t it  _your_  job to keep me from drowning, Mr. Lifeguard?”  

“I’m off duty.”  

“So you’d just… let me go under?”  She started to slip purposefully beneath the surface and he tightened his hold on her, dragging her up close.  

“I don’t think I could.”  His voice was low, raspy.  And his arms were tight and strong around her.  "I’m Steve, by the way.“

She could totally get used to this.  

"I’m Darcy,” she murmured.  "Pleased to meet you, Steve.“  


	95. 'Lovestruck' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164470498044/lovestruck).

This wasn’t the first time Darcy had gotten hit on in an ambulance.  As an EMT, it kind of came with the territory.  

It was, however, the first time she really wanted to reciprocate.  

Dude was hot as hell.  Blonde hair, blue eyes.  Dorito frame.  Too bad he definitely had a concussion and probably thought she was Megan Fox or something.  

“Let me take you out for coffee sometime…” he slurred.  "You’re so pretty…" 

“He’s usually not like this…” his friend explained.  "He’s shy as hell.  He’d be mortified.“  

Darcy winked at his friend.  "I’ve heard it all before.  Don’t worry about it.”  

“Can I at least have your number?”  Hot Blonde Dorito asked.  

“Stevie… come  _on_ …” his friend pleaded.  "Let’s talk about somethin’ else, punk.“  

"I’ll give it to your friend,” Darcy told ‘Stevie’ with a smile.  She shot another wink at his friend, because it seemed to placate him enough to get an IV started.  

She had no intention of actually following through.  And she didn’t.  They dropped them off at the hospital and that was it.  

So when she got a call at work a few days later from her Hot Blonde Dorito Man, Stevie… well… color  _her_  impressed.    


	96. 'shake it like a polaroid picture' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164603574558/shake-it-like-a-polaroid-picture).

“ _One, two, three, uh!  My baby don’t mess around…”_

Darcy grinned widely and started to sing along to the music that was making its way over from the dude next door’s place.  She wouldn’t have pegged him for an Outkast fan, but then again, she was pretty sure everyone loved ‘Hey Ya!’.  

She was dancing with her broom by the time he came out, she heard him chuckling.  "Are you enjoying the music?“ he asked.  

Darcy turned to face him, broom in her arm still.  "Totally.  We should start charging people to listen. And to watch me jam, of course.  Cover charge, ya know?”  

He laughed again.  "Glad you’re enjoying yourself, Darcy.“  

"HA!  You remembered my name, Steve!”  

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? I remembered your favorite song.”  


	97. 'reversal' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164566655593/reversal).

The heat from her kiss lingered on Steve’s lips.  It lingered and allowed her to lift his wallet from his back pocket.  She was gone before he could protest.  

She smirked and waved it in the air at him before turning and running down the hallway of the complex.  

Bucky shook his head.  "She  _told_  you she’d get it from you.“  

Steve huffed out a laugh.  "I know.”  

“She even said all she’d have to do is kiss you.”  

“I know.”  

“So are you just… gonna let her go to the movies by herself or…?”  

“She won’t get very far without these,” Steve dangled Darcy’s car keys from his fingertips.  "She’ll be back once she realizes I have them.“  


	98. 'Only a cough' for melifair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164680160884/only-a-cough).

"Hey.  What gives, Rogers?” Darcy stomped up to him as he was packing up his stuff.  "Were you  _laughing_  at me up there?  What kind of a jerk –“  

He held his hands up in surrender.  "I promise, Darcy.  I wasn’t laughing.  I have a cough…”  He gestured to the bag of lozenges he’d brought in with him.  "A cold.  I promise.“  

She frowned, motioning for him to come closer.  "Lemme smell your breath.”  

He hesitated, but invariably leaned in and breathed in her face.  

Tightening the robe around her shoulders, she nodded briskly.  "Okay then…"  

“Why would I laugh at you anyway?” he asked, a question he meant to keep to himself, but blurted as she turned to leave.  

“I dunno… I was naked and self-conscious.”  

A smile tugged at his lips.  "You’re beautiful, Darcy.  Honestly.  More people should tell you. In fact, if you ever need to hear it, don’t hesitate to call me.“  

"I’d have to have your number to do that,” she countered shyly.  

He reached for her hand and scribbled it on the back.  "Now you do.“


	99. 'I do believe in spooks' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164677336136/i-do-believe-in-spooks).

Darcy knocked on the door, her brain finally catching up to what she was doing about four knocks in.  

_This is insane.  This is something a crazy person does.  It is nearly midnight.  You don’t know Steve all that well yet.  And I’m pretty sure his ‘let me know if you need anything’ didn’t include nighttime visits from some woman ranting about ghosts._

- _And I am not staying another MINUTE in that apartment.  So stop talking to yourself and woman up, Darce._

She heard him approach the door and pause, likely looking through the keyhole.  She heard a scuffle of chains sliding and locks unlocking as he opened the door.  "Darcy?“  Steve asked, squinting into the hallway.  "What’s wrong?”  

“Yeahhh, I know this sounds SUPER nutso or whatever, but I am a million-percent sure that my apartment is haunted and I am hella getting out of the lease tomorrow, but I was wondering if I could possibly crash on your couch for the night?”

“Of course,” he stepped back from the door to allow her entrance. “Believe it or not, this isn’t the first time this has happened.”  

“You let scared people sleep on your couch often?” she asked with a nervous chuckle.  

“No, no.  Not  _that_. But people moving out due to spooks.”  He shrugged.  "I must have the only safe apartment or something.“  


	100. 'Slaying a dragon' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164641910110/slaying-a-dragon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney World characters AU

“Hercules looks lonely, Meg…”  Steve said with a smirk, hip checking Darcy as she glanced over.  

“Yeah?  Send Aurora over there, Prince Philip.  Then you and me can go slay a dragon.”  

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” he asked.  

“Yup.  Totally is.”    


	101. 'Deeper still' for glynnisi - Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164640122117/deeper-still).

“ _I’m Darcy.  Pleased to meet you, Steve.”_

“You… uh… you want a beer?”  They’d swam up to the dock and were currently drip-drying on Darcy’s towel.  

Grinning, she nodded.  "Fancy schmancy, Mr. Lifeguard.  Aren’t these against the rules?“  She nodded towards a sign on the end of the dock as she popped the top.

"I won’t tell if you won’t,” he teased, leaning over to clink his can with hers.  

“You’re a bad influence, Steve.”  

“Says the girl who’s out swimming in the lake at one in the morning.”  

“Says the guy who was ALSO swimming in the lake and passing out contraband.”  She took a sip from the can.  

“Yeah, well.  That’s neither here nor there,” he countered, leaning over to tuck her hair behind her ear.  "I’m allowed to break the rules.“  

"Oh really?”  

“Really.”  

“Is there a rule about engaging in romantic overtures with guests of the resort?” she asked, feeling cheeky either from adrenaline or the scant few sips of beer.  Or maybe she was drunk off the hot blonde in front of her.  

“It’s frowned upon.”  

“Uh oh.” She grinned devilishly. “Guess that’s three rules broken, then…” Leaning over, she captured his lips with little effort.  


	102. 'Her wildest dream' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164716739534/her-wildest-dream).

Darcy’s face blushed crimson when their eyes met over the kitchen counter.  

She’d never in her life so much as nodded in Steve Rogers’ direction.  He was Captain America for cripes’ sake, what did he want with an intern-turned-lab assistant?

To be completely fair, she barely noticed him either.  But for whatever reason, they’d shared an elevator the day before, a memory which had nestled itself away in her subconscious, turning into a dream of epic proportions.  

Seriously, she’d dreamed she was not only  _in_  a relationship with Steve Rogers, but that she got  _married_  to him.  Mrs. Captain America, that was her. 

And her dreams, as they often tended to be, were  _very_  thorough and detailed. 

_Extremely._

Which explained why she couldn’t meet his star-spangled gaze from across the common area’s kitchen.     


	103. 'Fireplace' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165169669212/a-damn-pretty-sight).

It took him a few tries, but Steve finally got the fire going.  It was well on its way to heating up the bedroom by the time Darcy emerged from the steamy bathroom in nothing but a smile.  

She was a pretty sight.  For the three seconds she stuck around.  

That’s how long it took her to ascertain the temperature and run back into the bathroom for a big fluffy bathrobe.  

It was just as well.  Steve liked taking things off her.  It was like unwrapping a present he damn well knew he was going to love.


	104. 'Flannel' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165230724789/against-the-law).

Darcy was fairly certain it was illegal.  It had to be. Steve ‘Star-Spangled’ Rogers waking around in a flannel shirt.

But here she was, defenseless. A deer in the headlights.  Doomed to a short life of roadkill-dom.

All because of Steve’s pecs of patriotism.  And the red checkered flannel stretched over them. 


	105. 'Falling leaves' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165317932479/say-cheese).

Darcy wasn’t really paying much attention to what Steve was doing, she was too busy taking pictures.  Pictures to load onto instagram and give her mother something else to gripe about other than her ‘obsession’ with food.  

Their little detour to leaf-peep had been kind of last minute, and it had surprised the heck out of her when Steve had been the one to ask for it.  

He’d been quiet for most of the long car ride, and he didn’t break character on their leaf-peeping walk either.

So, when his hand brushed against the small of her back, she nearly jumped a mile.

“Sorry…” he said, tightening his grip on her waist.  He pulled her close and held his own phone up above them.  “Smile.”  

It was hard to do anything but smile when Captain America asked you to.  Especially when it was for a frickin’ selfie.  Holy crap.  

“Mind if I take one too?” she asked.  

“Not at all.”  He grinned down at her as she held the phone up in the air.

“Say cheese!” she said, a wide smile turning into an even wider grin when he turned and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  


	106. 'Blankets' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165411250534/smell-the-flowers).

Darcy was on her way back to her own apartment when she spotted something out of place in the common room:  A long leg dangling over the arm of the couch.

She crept out to investigate.

Sure enough, the long leg belonged to none other than Captain America himself.  It looked like he’d fallen asleep on the couch again.  Poor dude, he was really working himself too hard.  

Darcy leaned over his dozing form and grabbed the throw blanket draped over the back of the couch.  

It was at precisely that moment that his arm came up, snaking around her waist as he pulled her off balance, rolling both of them onto the floor.  

His arm came up at the last second to cradle her head and his eyes were wide and scared when she looked up into them.  

“Darcy!  I am  _so_  sorry… I didn't… I wasn't… ” He shook his head.  "I was dozing and I guess I thought you were someone else.“  

"Evidently…” she looked around the room for lack of anywhere else to look.  "I mean, you usually don’t tackle me to the floor when you greet me, so I just assumed.“

"You’re not hurt, are you?”  His hand smoothed down her arm and back up again, the sensation making her shiver.  

“No, I’m fine… And not that I’m complaining in the slightest, but given the levels of ‘omg!’ I’m reading from you, maybe you should like… get off me?”

“Oh, God… right… sorry.  I’m so sorry, Darcy…”  They both sat up and he let his head drop down onto his bent knees.  "I am mortified, I’m so sorry.  The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, Darce.  You have to believe me.“ 

She reached over to rub his arm.  "Dude.  I know.  Okay?  It’s alright.  We all act a little wonky when we are falling asleep.  I’m told I twitch like I’m being shocked.  It’s really alright.”

Things were quiet for a few moments before he broke the silence again.  

“What were you doing, anyway?”  He asked.  "Not that I’m mad or anything, but… you  _were_  kind of…"  

She shrugged. “I was covering you up.  You looked cold.”  

A smile tugged at his lips and then fell away.  "Thank you.“  

"Don’t mention it…” She started to get up and then accepted his proffered hand for assistance.  Not because she wanted to or anything, but simply because she was getting too old to be hopping up and down from the floor at one in the a.m. “Oh, and Steve?  Just… take it easy, okay?  You’re spreading yourself too thin.  Take some time and smell the flowers.  You deserve it.”  

“Smell the flowers, huh?”  He laughed dryly.  "Yeah thanks, Darce.  I’ll try.“  

"And you know… if you ever need someone to like… smell the flowers with… I’ve got one helluva nose.”  She winked and internally cheered when  _that_  finally got a real smile out of him.


	107. 'Farmer's Market' for idontgettechnology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165411572634/funny-girl).

“You know, Steve…” Darcy said slowly as they stared at a tableful of pie pumpkins.  "My mom always got the canned stuff.  Makes it super easy to find.“  

"Well  _my mom_  always got pumpkins and roasted them,” he reached over to slip his arm around her waist.  "The seeds are really good.“  

She leaned her head on his shoulder while he stared at the pumpkins, looking for the ever-elusive perfect pie pumpkin, no doubt.  

"Eww, there aren’t seeds in pumpkin pie,” she teased.  

He leaned over to kiss her cheek in response.  "You think you’re so funny.“  

"But so do you, and that’s why you love me.”  

“One of the reasons, yes.”  He grinned down at her before stepping forward to choose two of the roundest pie pumpkins on the table.  "Another being that you will come with me to the Farmer’s Market to look at pumpkins on a Saturday morning.“  

"Well, there’s not much else to do with Tony being out of town,” she teased.


	108. 'Touch Football' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165460561304/breaking-the-rules).

“What’s the matter, Rogers? You keep checkin’ the time…” Darcy tapped her wrist and laughed.  "Think it’s time for a butt whoopin’?“  

He chuckled and shook his head.  "Think it’s time to call it.”  

“ _Call_  it?  You’re forfeiting?”  

“Definitely.  Your team is the superior team.” He turned to walk back up to the main building of the facility, but Darcy launched herself at his torso.  

The attempted tackle wouldn’t have taken him down, but she applied pressure to the backs of his knees and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.  

“Oh my god… are you okay?”  

He rolled over, laughing loudly and having trouble catching his breath.  "I’m fine.  But Darcy.  You lose.“  

"What do you mean, I lose?”  

“It’s touch football.  You tackled me.  You lose.”  

Scoffing, she shook her head. “Nuh-uh, you’re not winning on a technicality, Mister. Plus, you already forfeited.”  

He shrugged, the very picture of nonchalance as he rolled over and stood up.  "Didn’t count, we didn’t shake on it.  Don’t be mad, I didn’t make the rules.“  

"Keep it up, Rogers.  I know how to take you down, now.”  

He smiled and kept walking.  She’d always been able to, she just didn’t know it. 


	109. 'Bed & Breakfast' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165462775154/under-the-cover-of-thunder).

The rain was pelting the french doors of their room in torrents.  

“It figures it’d be pouring on the one weekend we can actually get away…” Darcy grumped, rolling over to curl herself around Steve.  

He tightened his arm around her waist, shifting slightly so he was facing her.  "As I see it, we have a room, with a huge bed… a free weekend where no one is going to bother us…"  He trailed off and leaned over to kiss her lips.  "And a thunderstorm pelting the entire building with rain.  You could be as loud as you want…"  

She raised her eyebrows coyly.  "Or as loud as  _you_  want, Steve?“  

Grinning, he closed the distance between them.  "If you were as loud as I wanted, you’d be hoarse tomorrow morning.”  

“Challenge accepted.”  


	110. 'Farmer's Market ii' for darcylightinglewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165484046744/not-the-only-reason).

“Is it totally basic-bitch of me to be so damn excited about organic kale?” Darcy asked, waving one of her kale bunches in Steve’s face before stuffing it carefully into her tote bag.

Steve shrugged.  "I’m still not one-hundred percent sure what a ‘basic-bitch’ is, but I’m fairly certain neither of those words describes you.“  

She wanted to kiss him.  Full on the mouth.  Right then.  He could honestly look her in the eye, with her hand-knit beanie and organic kale, in the middle of a farmer’s market, and tell her she wasn’t basic.  How pure and wonderful was this guy?

"So you’re going to help me eat all this kale right?  Green smoothies for breakfast, Brooklyn-Boy?”

“It’s the best part of waking up.  Besides waking up next to you.”  

She blew a raspberry, but still leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.  "Cheese-fest over here.“  

"That’s why you love me,” he teased.  

“Not the  _only_  reason…” she murmured.


	111. 'Hoodies' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165498831544/dressing-down).

Darcy swiped the large sweatshirt from the back of the chair where Steve had draped it the evening before.  Pulling it over her head, she squealed when two hands settled on either side of her waist.  

“Are you stealing from me, Darcy Lewis?”  Steve asked, his voice a low chuckle in her ear as he nibbled at it.  

She tugged the hood up over her head.  "Can’t steal what’s already mine.“ She spun in his arms to press a kiss to his lips.  "I mean, you said it right?  What’s yours is mine?”

“I figured my clothes were exempt from that deal… considering they’re huge on you.”  

She wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging the extra fabric around her like a cocoon.  "Girlfriends always steal the boyfriend’s clothing, Rogers. Besides.  You can’t tell me you don’t like the way I look in it.“

He slid his hands beneath the hem, tugging up on it with a playful growl. "I like the way you look  _out_  of it better…”   


	112. 'Hayride' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165516122009/bumpy-ride).

The truck pulling them went over a bump and nearly knocked Darcy across Steve’s lap.  Which, wouldn’t have been a bad place to end up, now that she thought about it.

BUT, it was their first date.  So maybe it would be smart to keep the lap stuff out of the equation for at least a little while longer.  

Steve chuckled and used the opportunity to slide his arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to his side.  "You doin’ alright there, Darce?  Kind of a bumpy ride…"  

The color rushed to her cheeks and she nodded.  "Tell me about it.“  


	113. 'Fireplace, Part 2' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165516409899/heated-gaze).

Darcy had run back into the bathroom for the fluffy bathrobe, but Steve was doing his darnedest to get her out of it.  

The roaring fire in the fireplace was helping, but there was still this pervading chill in the room that meant she wasn’t about to literally disrobe unless a backup heat source was in place.  

Upon telling Steve her dilemma, he got this wicked glint in his eye and tugged the throw blanket off the back of the couch, pulling it into the floor with them.  

And as her robe was tossed across the room, along with Steve’s pants and shirt, she made a mental note to definitely  _definitely_ wash the throw blanket.  

But that was a problem for future-Darcy.  Not current-Darcy, who was a little preoccupied with the fire in Steve’s eyes.  And not just the one reflected from the fireplace either.  


	114. 'Hayride, Part 2' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165534008809/an-even-bumpier-ride).

She tried not to blush too too much.  They were still sitting in a trailer, being pulled by a truck, surrounded by other people who were taking this hayride as well.  

But Steve Rogers had totally kissed her.  And for a second, it was just the two of them.  Just the two of them and the chilly night air and the setting sun.  

And then they hit another bump and she’d ended up in his lap again.  

Darcy was liking this hayride more and more.  


	115. 'Fall Festival' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165534304699/lots-of-purple-and-lots-of-glitter).

Darcy plopped down on the stool in front of him and when Steve turned, he almost laughed aloud.  "Aren’t you a little old for this?“  

She shrugged.  "You’re never too old for face painting, Rogers.  Now, glitz me up good, I wanna be a fairy.”  

When she’d gotten him to volunteer for this job, he’d been a little wary, but all of these inner city kids were really having a blast at the fall festival Tony had set up.  And apparently getting one’s face painted by Captain America was super cool and really fun.  

Even if most of it involved having to be still, which as far as Steve could recall, wasn’t something kids generally liked.  

He’d been ready to close up shop, most of the kids were on their way home and the clean up crews were starting.  

But when Darcy appeared in front of him, setting her Stark tablet and headset on the table beside him, he wanted to stay there for as long as she was.  And painting her face like a fairy certainly fulfilled that desire.

He wasn’t really prepared for how  _intimate_  something as innocuous as face painting could be.  There was a lot of him having to cradle her face.  To stroke against her cheek.  To gaze into her eyes.  

Okay, so the last part wasn’t really necessary, but it still happened.  A lot.  

“What kind of fairy are you, Darcy?” he asked, his hand hovering over the different paints.  

“Whatever kind you think I am, Steve.”  

He wasn’t sure if ‘beautiful and funny’ were fairy types, so he opted for lots of purple and lots of glitter.  She seemed to like both.  


	116. 'Knitting' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165571923674/wily-needles).

Darcy pulled the tissue paper out of the bag in front of her, grinning excitedly as she pulled out the contents.  It was a soft little beanie.  Hand-knit.  Dark purple.  

She tugged it on, folding up the brim and looking back at Steve.  "How do I look?“  

"Beautiful.”  

“I gotta know, Steve.  How long did it take you to make this?”  

“Well, I got you for Secret Santa last year…” he began.

Her mouth fell open.  "Dude.  It’s September.“  

"I know… and I ended up buying you something for Christmas, if you recall.”  He tilted his head slightly, almost as if he wasn’t sure if she  _would_  remember.  

“Of course I remember.  I was soaking pretty in my tub for like three months after that.”  

He laughed nervously.  "Well, I wasn’t about to let something defeat me.  Especially not knitting.“  

"So you took nine months and finally bested the wily needles.”  

“Yep,” he said, grinning widely.  "And it fits, you like it?“  

"It’s perfect.  Thank you, Steve…” Darcy leaned over and hugged him tightly, rejoicing in the fact that he was hugging  _her_  just as tightly.


	117. 'Flannel ii' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165608089614/his-shirts).

As much as Darcy liked flannel shirts on Steve?  She really liked Steve’s flannel shirts on her.  

As did he, if his jaw dropping reaction was any indication.  

She’d have to make a point to come meet him at the door more often.  Bonus points if she was wearing  _only_  a flannel button up shirt.  

Because if past occurrences were to be taken into consideration, she wouldn’t be wearing it for long.


	118. 'Flannel iii' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165673022414/lazy-morning)

Darcy curled her toes against the mattress before stretching out completely.  Rolling over onto her side, she hooked her leg over Steve’s hips.  

“Good morning…” he murmured softly, his hand reaching over to clasp hers.  But she was already reaching down to tug at the drawstring to his flannel pajama pants.  

“You have pants on…” she said, plucking the loop of the bow he’d tied.  

“I had to answer the door…” he replied.  "Tell Sam I wasn’t going on a run today.  Figured he’d appreciate it if I put pants on…"  

“You’re probably right about that…”  She pulled at the bow, untying it.  "I, however, do  _not_  appreciate the pants, Rogers.  No matter how yummy those thighs feel clad in flannel.“  


	119. 'Tailgating' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165607858914/much-better).

Darcy swung her legs a little, her red, white and blue beanie tugged down over her ears as she shivered.  

“Here…” Steve shrugged off his letterman jacket.  "You wanna wear this?“  

"No… no, I couldn't…” she said, shaking her head.  "I woudln’t want you to get cold just because I was a dummy and left my hoodie at home.“  

"I’m actually too warm…” he said, draping it over her shoulders.  It engulfed her, drew attention to how broad his shoulders actually were.  Like she needed any more reminding.  

Steve hopped up onto the tailgate with her, sliding up closer.  "If that’s not… helpin’ enough, I could… I mean…" he trailed off, letting his hand drag through his hair.

“It  _is_  really cold,” she said expectantly.  

He blushed crimson as he draped his arm around her.  "That better?“  

"Much.  Thank you.”  

“It’s my pleasure.”  


	120. 'Corn Maze' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165993706759/not-a-bad-idea).

Darcy darted around a corner and ran smack into Steve’s Pecs of Glorious Freedom.

“Ooof…” she exclaimed, stumbling backwards a little. “Sorry about that… don’t spangle my stars or nothin’”  She smirked and kept walking in the direction she’d been going.  

“Way out’s not that way… it’s a dead end,” Steve informed her, so she did an abrupt about face and fell into step beside him.  

“Whose bright idea was it to dump us all at opposite corners of the biggest corn maze in America?”  She asked.

“It’s not the  _biggest_  one in America,” he said with a laugh.  "But it was definitely Tony’s idea.  I want that in the books.“  

"Maybe if we put our heads together, we can get out doubly fast,” she offered, winking and totally not expecting Steve to take the bait.  

“Not a bad idea,” he said, returning the wink and pretty much ruining her for all other men right then and there.   

 


	121. 'Call Me Maybe' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170197476869/darcy-lewissteve-rogers).
> 
> Playlist Prompts from October. 
> 
> Song is "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: No Powers AU, Darcy and Jane are college roommates, Steve and his mom are Darcy’s parents’ next door neighbors. <3

“No way is that Steve Rogers…”  Jane murmured, popping a pretzel into her mouth as they watched the blond dorito next door wash his car.  

“It is.  He came with his mom to the block party last week,” Darcy confirmed.  "The army did something to him.“  

"No kidding…” Jane replied.  "They stretch him on a rack and inject him full of creatine?“  

Darcy shrugged.  "I dunno.  But holy crap waffles.”  

“I liked him before too,” Jane remarked.  "But I second the crap waffles.“  

"Same, he was a cutie before all the muscles…”  

Jane ate another pretzel, crunching it loudly.  "So, you still owe me a dare.“  

Darcy groaned.  "No, I don’t.  Game’s over.”  

“You owe me a dare.  You didn’t do mine.”  

“Fine.  What’s your dare?”  

“Go give him your number,” Jane said, giggles turning into shrieks when Darcy chucked a handful of pretzels at her.  

“He knows my number, DORK.  He’s lived next door to me for five years.”  

“And all you’ve ever done was say ‘hi’ to him when you went out to get the mail.  Give him your  _number_. Make it clear what he’s to use it for,” Jane explained.  She shoved Darcy’s shoulders a little.  "Go.“

"I was too nervous to talk to him before he looked like that, what makes you think I can do it now?”  

“Because it’s either that, or  _I_  talk to him for you.”    

“FINE,” Darcy replied.  "But after this, we’re even.  And no more fucking truth-or-dare.  We’re graduate students now for cripes’ sake.“  

"Of course,” Jane gestured out the window.  "Go.“

Darcy was swearing the whole time she was walking outside.  Her feet thumped on the pavement of her parents’ carport and by the time she’d made it over to the Rogers’ driveway, her heart was pounding in her chest.  

"Hey Darcy!” Steve said, smiling widely as he sprayed the suds from his car.  "Hot enough for you?“  

_The weather.  He’s talking about the weather._

She laughed nervously and nodded. "Yeah, it's… it’s pretty warm. I… uh… just wanted to give you something…”  

“What’s that?” he asked, laying the hose across the hood of his car.  He wiped his hands on his shorts as he walked over towards her.  

She pressed her lips together for a moment.  "My number?“  

A smile crept across his face.  "I think my mom has your mom’s–”  

“ _My_  number?” she reiterated.  "For  _my_  phone? I’m going to grad school in a few weeks and… I wanted you to have it.“

” _Oh_ …" The smile deepened.  "Any particular reason?“  

"Thought maybe you could call me sometime?”  

“Just sometime?  Or any particular time?  Because I have tonight free.  I could call you.  We could go get a burger or something?  Unless you’d rather I just call you sometime.”  So he wasn’t just gorgeous and beautiful, he was charming too.  So rude.  So unfair.

She could barely hold back her goofy grin when she answered him.  "Tonight’s good for me.“  


	122. 'Meet-cute' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168702241864/were-both-sitting-on-this-park-bench-im-reading).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re both sitting on this park bench, I’m reading and… oh my gosh are you sketching me? Let me see!

Darcy leaned over to look at the unfinished sketch.  “Oh wow.  You’re like… a really good artist.  Or a really bad one.  Whichever one you need to be to make me look that pretty.”  

Steve smirked.  “I’d like to think I’m pretty good.  I think that’s a great likeness.” 

“You flatter me, strange-sketch-artist-on-a-random-park-bench.”  

“The pleasure is all mine.  I don’t usually have such beautiful models,” he replied.  

“Are you flirting with me, or are you being serious right now?”  Darcy asked, unable to believe her good luck.  

“Both?” he chuckled.  “Trying to, at least.”  He held out his hand.  “I’m Steve.”  

“Darcy…” she replied, the feel of his hand made her skin tingle.  “What’s a nice guy like you doing on a bench like this?”  

“Waiting for fate to bring me the perfect coffee date.”  

“You are in luck, Steve.  I love coffee.”  

 


	123. 'Fake relationship' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168702365549/high-school-reunion-trophy-spouse).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school reunion trophy spouse

“Okay, so like… you just have to like…” Darcy trailed off.  “Dude, I dunno.  I didn’t think we’d get this far. I didn’t expect you to agree to come to my high school reunion, let alone actually come.”  

Steve chuckled.  “I think I can manage. Maybe I could put my arm around you?  Hang on your every word?  Laugh at all your jokes?”  

“You always laugh at all my jokes,” she teased.  

“Guess that won’t be hard for me to fake, then.”  

“What about romantic feelings? How hard are those to fake?”  

“Extremely,” he replied, locking his gaze with hers.  “Good thing I won’t be faking.”  

Her face flushed hot.  “Rude.”  

“What is?”  

“That.  You… “  Suddenly she didn’t want to be here anymore.  She didn’t want to sit at a garishly decorated table and drag Steve Rogers around to meet all the people she wished had noticed her in high school.  She didn’t want to share one second of her time with him.  She wanted to leave with him, make out a little in the car.  And go back to the hotel where they’d rented two rooms and leave one of them completely untouched.    

Steve leaned down and kissed her lips.  “I have bad timing, I know that.  But maybe we could go make all your former classmates jealous and duck out early?”    

“Took the words right outta my mouth, Rogers.”  

“Rude again?” he asked, smiling mischievously.  

She shook her head. “Nah. Not even close.”  

 


	124. 'Huddling for warmth' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168825605404/fell-through-the-ice).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell through the ice

Steve snuggled up under the blanket with her, his hair still damp and his skin still clammy and cold.  “Th-thank you again, D-d-darcy,” he mumbled.  

“What was I supposed to do, Steve?  Let you fall into the ice?”  Darcy asked.  She tilted her head and snuggled closer, jumping a little when his icy fingers found their way under the hem of her sweater.  “You’ve spent enough time under the ice for like… ninety dudes.  Too much time.  Had to pull you out.  Plus, I’ve kind of gotten used to you, Brooklyn.”  

Adrenaline was a wacky thing.  For some reason, her brain was able to fire impulses and signals well enough that she could think fast and wrap her arms around an enormous, exposed tree root.  To kick her legs until Steve grabbed hold.  

At least only the bottom half of him had gone under.

He snuggled closer into her side, his lips pressing softly to her cheek.  “Still not used to you, Darcy.”  

 


	125. 'Bed sharing' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168826154834/im-sorry-the-hotel-lost-your-reservations-do-you).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the hotel lost your reservations, do you wanna try bunking with me?

Steve glanced over at Darcy, with her duffel bag packed too full and her pillow tucked under her arm.  He sighed and nodded.  It was either bunk with the girl who made his heart beat faster than it should, or sleep outside on the sidewalk.  

He followed her onto the elevator and once the doors closed, he panicked.  He could smell her perfume everywhere.  She smelled so damn good.  

How was he going to escape it if they were sharing a room?

She smirked over at him.  “Do I stink or something?”  

“No!  Why?”  He asked, shifting his luggage into the other hand.  He should have taken hers.  He should have offered.  It was the polite thing to do.  

“You’re pretty much as far away as you can possibly be…” she said, nodding towards him.  

He gulped and scooted a little closer.  “Didn’t mean to.  Sorry ‘bout that.”  

“No worries.  Just hope you’re gonna be able to deal with my stink all weekend.” 

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” he said with a chuckle.  Thanking her.  That’s what he should be doing.  “Thanks for sharing your room,” he blurted.  “Can I carry your bag?  I like to… carry bags.”

She grinned and handed it over.  “Well, far be it for me to keep you from it, then.”

He blushed furiously all the way down the hall to the room.  Darcy swiped her card and opened the door.  

And both of them froze in the doorway, staring at the single, king-sized bed.     

It was going to be a long weekend.

 


	126. 'Meet-cute' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2018 on [Link text](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169599239409/we-comically-slid-into-each-other-on-a-slick-floor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We comically slid into each other on a slick floor

As if it wasn’t bad enough that she’d fallen down on the floor in front of the freaking Avengers.  No.  She had to take Cap down with her.  Because why not?  Of course she should take down the Americanist icon in the world on her way to pick up the coffees.  Because she was Darcy Lewis.  And this was, apparently, her life.

At least most of the Avengers had the good sense not to laugh at their Captain sprawled out on a wet floor.  Most of them.  Hawkeye was snickering into his hand and she was pretty sure she saw the Black Widow smirk.    

Taking a deep breath, she started to apologize.  "I am  _so_  sorry, dude… I mean sir… I mean… your patriotism… I mean…"  

He stopped her.  "Ma'am, no offense, but what are you sorry for?  I was the one who ran into you…"  

“Are you sure? Because I think we can roll the tape back and see whose butt hit the ground first.  I can almost guarantee it was mine…”  

He shook his head, “Nah.  I’m pretty sure it was me.  I can ask the peanut gallery, if you’d like…” He gestured to his team.  "I’m pretty sure they’re just itching for a chance to throw me under the bus.“  

"It was him.  Totally him,” Tony said.  "Never a doubt in my mind.“  

Darcy rolled her eyes and accepted Steve’s hand to help her stand.  "I’m pretty sure it was me, though.”  

“Now, we can continue this here, or we can continue it over coffee?  Maybe?”  Steve asked, losing a bit of his gusto as he neared the end of his question.

“Okay, did I hit my head, or did you just ask me out?  In a super cheesy manner, might I add?”  

“It wasn’t  _super_  cheesy… was it?"  

 


	127. 'Huddling for warmth' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169860438209/we-finally-found-the-cabin-but-its-taking-a-long).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally found the cabin, but it’s taking a long time for the fire to heat the room.

Darcy snuggled up under the blanket, squealing a little when Steve grabbed the corner of it, ducking his head underneath.  

She squealed even more when he rucked up the hem of her t-shirt and pressed his cold lips to her bare belly.  "Dude, not cool.  RUDE. I’m trying to warm up, in case the thick blanket didn’t clue you in…" 

“I’m trying to warm up too,” he protested, kissing his way up her abdomen.  "Tell me my way isn’t better…"  

 


	128. 'Hurt/Comfort; Fluff' for mcgregorswench

“Easy… easy now…” Steve’s arm tightened around her waist as he helped her into bed.  

“Okay, but you really didn’t have to help me get out of the bath…” Darcy muttered.  

“I’m sorry… was that you climbing out of the tub yourself?  Because it looked like a bunch of grumping to me…” Steve retorted.  "Besides. Now I get to rub arnica on your bruises. And that’s my favorite part. I love making you feel better.“  

She laughed softly, rolling over onto her side.  "I guess you just lucked out that I bruised my ass today.” There had been somewhat of an… explosion. And everyone had gotten thrown back.  In the grand scheme of things, a bruised ass wasn’t the worst that could have happened.

Steve climbed into bed beside her, spooning her (gently!) before uncapping the arnica cream.  

“I’d rather you not get hurt at all so I can rub your ass for different reasons.”

She pouted.  "Why would you even bring up different reasons? I can’t do different reasons tonight…"

Steve nuzzled her neck. “Well.  Maybe we can figure out some  _different_  different reasons…”  

“I love you, Steve Rogers, have I told you that today?”

 


	129. 'Crave' for glynnisi

Darcy harrumphed, drumming her fingers on her belly. “Steve… I’m having a craving.”  

He rolled over, blinking in the low light of their bedroom.  He could just make out her rounded belly in the dark.  “It’s four in the morning.”  

“The baby doesn’t know or care what time it is.  The baby is honey badger and the baby wants ice cream.”  

“Rocky Road or chocolate chip?” he asked, swinging his legs out over the side of the bed.  

“Both please?” she asked.  

Steve smiled fondly at her as he shuffled out into the kitchen.  

“Thank you, Steve. I love yooooou!” she called after him. 

 


	130. 'Satisfied' for darcylightinglewis

Darcy had to refrain from actually slamming Steve’s tablet down on the counter in front of him, but she did place it gently and then slam her palm down on the surface right beside it.  

“There. Captain Impossible.  Are you satisfied?”  

He glanced up at her, reaching for the tablet and unlocking the screen. “No.”  There was barely concealed mirth hiding there in his face.  

“Dude. I updated all of your contacts in there.  All of it.  You have a TON of contacts for someone who never answers the phone.”  

Steve tapped around on the screen.  "You missed one?“

"Huh?” Darcy reached for the tablet, frowning.  "I am fairly certain I got them–“  she stopped when she saw the screen.   _Dracy Lweis_. A laugh caught in her throat.  "You’re right.  I forgot all about Dracy Lweis.  I will go look up Dracy post haste, Cap.  I will get their number and then your contact list will be complete. And then I’m going to download a new keyboard for your tablet for an unrelated reason.” 

His face went  _very_  red.  "Darcy…"  

“I know, dude,” she winked.  "I’ll add my number. But only because you’re as smooth as chunky peanut butter.“  

 


	131. 'Apple Pie' for glynnisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

“Here…” Darcy smushed the pie into his face. “Taste that, tell me if it’s good or not.”  

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, not when he had cinnamon-y, apple-y, crumbley crusty goodness all over his face. “I dunno, Darce…” he said when he was able.  "C'mere and tell me what you think…"  

She squealed when his hand closed around her arm, tugging her gently into his embrace.  He tightly wound one arm around her waist, pressing his lips to hers.  She moved into the kiss, licking up into his mouth.  

He could feel her laughing. And he could feel when she stopped. When the exhale that moved warmly over his skin wasn’t from her muffled giggles, but from something else entirely.  

Her fingers closed in his hair, holding him close. Tugging him back when he ended the kiss.  

“More?” he murmured breathlessly, his fingers toying with the hem on her blouse.  

She nodded, reaching for the pie plate, her fingers digging into the middle of it.  "Yes, more…"  He was barely able to part his lips before she was pushing more of the warm apple pie between them.  

A moan rumbled up from his chest and he pulled her closer. “You gonna feed me the whole thing?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her neck and likely covering her throat with the sticky sweet pie filling.

“Do you want me to?” she asked, her head tilting back to give him better access. 

“Yes,” he murmured, his hand squeezing her ass before he hiked her leg up and around his waist. “Please.”

 


	132. 'Bubble baths' for itscoffeefordinner and melifair

Steve’s fingers massaged her scalp, digging deep and making her feel all tingly the longer he kept it up.  "Look up,“ he murmured. He spoke softly, but his tone was very ‘Captain Rogers’.  

So, she did, feeling a warm trickle of water begin to flow over her forehead as he poured some of their soapy bath water over her scalp.  

He repeated the action a couple more times before reaching for her shampoo.  He started rubbing it into her hair, fingernails scratching pleasantly against her scalp as he worked the shampoo up into a lather..

So a sudsy steamy bubble bath had definitely morphed into Steve using his captain voice  _and_  washing her hair.  

And Darcy was NOT complaining. If she played her cards right, maybe he’d even carry that Captain voice over into the bedroom.  

 


	133. *'Gel Pens' for tqpannie

Steve sat back to admire his handiwork. A constellation of white stars on Darcy’s bare back, made complete with swirls and splotches of color.  

“You’re beautiful…” he murmured, his lips pressing against the divets in her lower back. He peppered kisses over the swell of her ass, moving down, down, down between her spread thighs.  

“Thought you didn’t want to smudge it…” Darcy whimpered, pushing her hips up to give him more room.  

“This won’t,” he promised, licking along her opening and making her legs quiver. “Just stay right there and let me…”  He swirled his tongue around her clit, making her hips buck back towards his face. “Just let me…” he murmured against her, swirling his tongue over the tiny bundle of nerves.

So she relaxed, giving herself over to the light pressure, the steady rhythm of his tongue.  His fingers pressed against her ass, moving her where he wanted her as he brought her steadily closer.  

 


	134. 'Kitten Therapy' for mcgregorswench

Darcy curled up, clutching the pillow to her aching belly as she prayed for death to take her.  

Okay, not really. But cramps were no fun, okay? How had modern medicine not advanced to the point where they could deal with uterus-having-people’s time of the month, huh?  

There was a soft knock on the door.  "Hey, sweetheart… you feelin’ any better?“ Steve asked tentatively.

Darcy groaned in response.  

"I brought you something…” he said.  

“Is it drugs?” she asked.  

“I did pick up your prescription, yes… but it’s also something else?”  

The mattress dipped as Steve sat down on it, placing something small, light, and mewling in Darcy’s arms.  

“Oh my Thor…” she murmured, pushing up slightly to get a better view of the adorable furball.  They were orange. And tabby. And perfect in every way.  "Oh my Thor, I love you…" she cooed, scooping up the kitten for gentle cuddles.  

“Are you talking to me or the kitten?” Steve asked, chuckling.  

“The kitten…” she replied.  "But, Steve, I love you too.“  

 


	135. 'Grilling out' for justagirlfromcharleston

“Hey, Grillmaster…” Darcy called from the kitchen.

“That’s Grill-Captain to you, ma'am,” Steve teased.  There was a slight pause before she spoke again and Steve just knew she was rolling her eyes at his bad pun. “You still there, Darce?” he chuckled.

“Dude, you must know I’m here for good, if you insist on torturing me with your old man puns.”

He glanced over his shoulder at her, standing silhouetted in the sliding glass door of their patio. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “ETA on the burgers is about ten minutes.”

“So, ETA on cuddles with the Grill-Captain is about twelve minutes?”

His smile spread into a full grin. “Give or take.”

 


	136. *'Lazy mornings in bed' for mcgregorswench

Darcy awoke the next morning to find Steve pressed flush against her back.  She hummed in contentment. “You’re still here.”  

“Mmhmm. Decided to skip the gym today,” he murmured, nuzzling the back of her neck. She could feel the dampness still on his skin from the shower. His hair was cold and wet.

“Guess you’re gonna have to make up that missed cardio, right?”  

“I don’t really  _do_  cardio, but–I see what you’re saying now and yes. Yes. I need to make that up immediately…” His hips canted into hers to punctuate the sentence.

“Emphasis on ‘need’?” she asked, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. He took full advantage, peppering kisses up the column of her throat until she reached back between them, her searching fingers found him hard and ready for her.

“Yes,” he rasped, hips rocking into her hand. “Emphasis on 'need’…”

 


	137. 'Antiques' for pegasusdragontiger

“What about that? Did that used to be yours, Steve?” Darcy pointed out a set of wooden fireplace bellows hanging in the far corner.  

He rolled his eyes.  "Yes, Darcy. Everything in this entire store used to be mine…" he drawled sarcastically.  "Because I am an actual-facts antique.“

She grinned up at him, reaching for his hand as she pulled him back further into the shop.

They’d stopped off here on a whim as they were driving cross-country to California. The drive had been his idea. The stop had been hers.  

She pulled him behind an old moth-eaten room divider. "You’re the best antique ever, Steve,” she murmured, before pulling him down for a kiss.  

The shop owner was eyeing them suspiciously, likely thinking they’d try to pocket one of her ‘priceless’ knick-knacks.  But he figured they ran more of a risk of breaking something if Darcy deepened this kiss any more than she already was. 

“I saw a motor inn across the street,” he whispered.  

“Why didn’t you say so? Go rent a room and do me on that bed, Rogers!”

 


	138. 'Cuddling' for glynnisi

Steve tightened his hold around her waist when she started to roll away.  “Stay,” he whispered, his words hot across her skin.  

“Gotta give me a reason,” Darcy teased. “I never call out from work. It’s gotta be good…”  

His lips found hers in the quasi-darkness, kissing all of her half-hearted protests from her lips. She rolled back towards him, melding her body to his front as his hand moved down her bare back to squeeze her backside.  

He broke off the kiss, leaving her panting as he chuckled. “That good enough?”  

“Almost,” she replied, pulling him back down for another kiss.

 


	139. 'Dragons' for pegasusdragontiger and mcgregorswench

The minute his boots crunched against the rocks, Darcy knew she was done for. 

She knew better than to fall for a dragon rider, their very occupation made it difficult to plan a future, but damn if she wasn’t planning one with Steve Rogers. 

He approached them, bowing deeply in reverence to her father.  She blushed when he did the same to her.  

He must have noticed, because his own cheeks were tinged by the time he opened his mouth to greet them. “Ser Lewis, thank you for allowing us to land.”  

Darcy frowned, peering behind him for other riders.  It took her a second to realize that he was referring to his dragon.  Of course he was.

His dragon, a shimmering charcoal color, seemed to sense that she was being talked about, because she arched her back proudly.  

“I didn’t have much choice in the matter, Rogers… I couldn’t very well take you on. I’ve got no army at the moment." 

"And that’s precisely why I’m here, Ser. To offer up my services and to protect your people."  

"By yourself? Or do you have a squadron of other riders waiting for a signal?”  

“It’s just me,” Steve assured him.  

“What do you want in return?” Father asked, ever the skeptic of kindness.

“A place to sleep, and rations for myself and Stella.” Steve tilted his head towards his dragon again.  

Father mulled it over for longer than Darcy would have.  But, she supposed that he had a lot of variables to calculate.  

In the meantime, she succeeded in catching and holding Steve’s gaze. At least, until he realized he was staring and abruptly looked away.  

She attempted to quell her rapid heartbeat by doing this same, staring down at his boots instead of his handsome face.  

“Very well,” Father acquiesced.  "You’ll stay in my house. No need to put anyone else in the town out.“  

Steve nodded curtly.  

"Darcy will show you to the house after you’ve put that thing to pasture.” Father nodded once in the direction of Stella, and turned on his heel to make his exit, leaving Darcy standing there with Steve and the dragon.

She swallowed thickly, holding out her hand. “Hello.  I’m Darcy, in case you didn’t know…”  

“I’m Steve,” he replied, smiling in an almost timid manner.  "This is Stella…" He gestured to his dragon, who promptly flew straight up in the air and took off towards the hills. Likely to hunt for dinner, if Darcy had guessed correctly.  

“I was going to offer you a ride back to your house, but it looks like Stella has other plans…” he said with a soft laugh.  

Darcy shook her head.  "It’s fine. It’s not that long of a walk, maybe five or six minutes?  And I’m not going to die for six minutes.“  She turned towards the path that would take them to her house. "It’s this way.”

Steve grinned and followed along beside her.  

He was tall. At least a head and a hand taller than her. Broad shoulders and narrow hips. A long scar spanning his cheek and a thick beard.  

She knew better than to fall for a dragon rider, but he was going to be staying in her house anyway, so she might as well.

 


	140. 'Bath bombs' for tqpannie

“Happy Birthday!” Steve exclaimed as she opened the bathroom door.  

Darcy grinned. “I love my gift… so long as it includes you in that tub with me?”  

“Of course,” he replied, reaching for her hand and plopping something heavy into it.  “Me and this guy right here.”  

She glanced down and squealed.  “Oh my geez! I have always wanted to try this one!”  

She dropped it into the tub, squeaking as it burst into blue, pink and black clouds of glitter.  They watched as it filled the tub.  

“Huh…” Steve mused.  “Wonder if it stains skin…”  

“Only one way to find out!” Darcy said, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

 


	141. 'Leggings' for tqpannie, wickedwriter916, and anon

Darcy’s legs plopped down in Steve’s lap.  His hands automatically rested atop her shins, thumbs stroking absently as he tried to watch TV.  

He glanced down briefly when his thumb snagged on something.  

_Lace._   

He peered at her legs, pale skin in direct contrast to the black lace stretched across it.  

“These are new,” he stated, almost in awe.    

“Yep.  Do you like them?”  

He did like them. Very much. But he was worried she’d stop putting her legs in his lap if she knew just how much.

“Uh…Yes, I do.”  

“Steve, it’s fine. You’re thinking too loud.” Darcy laughed.  

 


	142. 'Swimming' for nefariousinkblot and V-Bird

Darcy placed her hands on Steve’s massive shoulders and pushed.  

To absolutely no avail.  Zero avail. No avails were given that day.  No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t dunk Steve Rogers under the water.  

But she did succeed in getting his attention.  Which, in a game of ‘let’s-try-to-dunk-the-super-soldiers’ wasn’t the best thing that could have happened…

Steve rounded on her, grinning like crazy as he scooped her up in his arms.  "Any last words, Lewis?“

"Marry me?” she blurted.

“Huh?” Steve faltered, just long enough for Sam to barrel into his side.  

She got dropped and Steve went under.

And of course, the first thing he said upon breaching the surface of the water was, “Maybe I should take you out for dinner first, before we jump into anything?”  

Leave it to Steve Rogers to sweep her off her feet in the middle of a pool. 

 


	143. 'Friends to lovers' for katherinedennings

“Darcy… can I kiss you?” Steve asked earnestly.  His fingers were laced between hers, thumbs stroking as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. “Please?”  

She smiled, her cheeks pinking up as she looked down at their joined hands.  He panicked for a moment.  Maybe he’d misread her?  Maybe she didn’t feel the same way about him.  Maybe she was just holding hands with him… maybe–

“Okay, but only because you asked me so nicely,” she teased, looking up to lock eyes with him again.  She licked her lips.  "But seriously… if you don’t kiss me, I think my head’s gonna explode, Steve.“  

"Don’t want that…” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly, to close the scant distance between them. 

 


End file.
